3 SUPERNATURAL: Winchester de cuatro
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Han pasado unos años des de que Adam fuera a vivir con John y los chicos. Plenamente adaptado a la vida familiar Adam decide dar una vuelta más de tuerca a su padre. Este fic contiene spank paternal / cp . Sino les gusta la temática no pierdan su preciado tiempo leyéndolo. Lean otros fics, esta web está llena de muy buenos fics 18 capítulos
1. Chapter 1

VIERNES 19.00 H  
- …La cosa era distinta cuando éramos solo Sam y yo. Pasábamos desapercibido mejor. Podíamos movernos con más facilidad. Si al menos, fuera ya mayor. Pero hasta yo sospecharía de dos chicos yendo de moteles con un niño  
- Eh ¿a quien llamas niño? Imbécil.  
- es papá, ¿quieres hablar con él?  
- mándale recuerdos, bajo a por una Pepsi.  
- Adaaaaaaaaaaaam  
- no, ya se fue… Esa es otra, Adam está…bueno él es…de verdad, papá, deberías plantearte lo de enviarlo a estudiar a Europa a o algún sitio más lejos…si, ¡si que es para tanto!...no podemos ir de caza sin rogar que cuando volvemos no haya hecho una de las suyas…no, no, no estás aquí,…si, pero,…si, bueno, ya se lo diré, pero…es como hablar con una pared…no, yo no era así…ese era Sam, papá,…No, no está. Salió a comprar… Si se lo diré…Espera Adam acaba de llegar, te la paso y hablas con él.  
- (Adam entra de nuevo con una Pepsi y una bolsa de chuches) ¿aun hablando? ¿No se te ha fundido ya la oreja?  
- no, (apartando el auricular del teléfono) papá quiere hablar contigo.  
- dile que aún no he vuelto, ahora no me apetece. (Mientras se tira en el sofá y pone la televisión a todo volumen)  
- ¡Ponte! (mirándole enfadadísimo y quitando la mano del auricular para que John pueda oírles)  
- Dile que ya le llamo yo esta noche, que ahora echan una serie y quiero verla. (Sube aún más el volumen)  
- ¿les has oído? Púes así con todo…si ya… le podrás decir misa, después hace lo que le viene en gana,…es peor que Sam…si, si, ya, pero, bueno, vale, vale, si, un beso. (Cuelga el teléfono y se queda mirando a su hermano unos instantes negando con la cabeza)  
- Adam (se apoya detrás del sofá y agarra el mando y baja el volumen)  
- ¿ajá? (con cara de no haber roto jamás un plato)  
- papá, que le llames. (Le alarga el teléfono)  
- si, si, después. (Le devuelve el teléfono e intenta recuperar el mando a distancia)  
- tú mismo pero no parecía muy contento y es mejor… (Con el mando a distancia en alto para que no pueda alcanzarlo)  
- ¿me pregunto porque no estará contento? (con sonrisa burlona)  
- ¿en serio te lo preguntas? (extrañado)  
- No, espera un momento... (Fingiendo que está pensando) No está contento porque tú eres un puto acusica. (Consigue agarrar el mando y sube el volumen) Así que no me jodas y déjame ver esto en paz.  
- Tengo que salir a hacer algo de recerca, (se pone la cazadora) Sam está a punto de llegar de la biblioteca ¿te puedo dejar solo?... (Agarra la bolsa de encima la mesa)¡Adam! (se pone justo delante del televisor) ¡Te estoy hablando, haz el puñetero favor de al menos mirarme cuando te hablo!  
- Perdona ¿aún estás aquí?

VIERNES 21.30 HORAS  
- Hola canijo (le remueve el pelo) ¿Y Dean?  
- Y dale con lo de canijo. (Poniéndose bien el pelo) Sabes no todo el mundo puede ser un puto-bigfoot. (Haciendo muecas)  
- Alguien está de mal humor hoy ¿no? ¿Ya te ha estado incordiando Dean? (intentando hacerle cosquillas)  
- En su línea, ya sabes. (Retorciéndose para evitar que continúe con las cosquillas)  
- Por cierto (deja ya las cosquillas y tira la cazadora encima una silla) ¿Dónde anda? (mirando para la habitación)  
- Recerca (sin apartar la vista de la tele)  
- Ok ¿sabes si vendrá a cenar o pedimos unas pizzas? Tengo un hambre (agarrándole el mando a distancia y poniendo la tele en las noticias)  
- ¿pizzas? No creo que venga a cenar ¿Por qué no pedimos japonés? (poniendo pucheritos)  
- Es caro. (Mirando a la tele)  
- ¿Y para que narices tenemos las tarjetas, Sammy? (se gira y se pone de cara a Sam) Además a Dean no le gusta la comida japonesa, hay que aprovechar que no está. Venga, porfa, porfa, porfa (se pone de rodillas y las manos como si estuviera rezando y con cara de cachorrito)  
- Vale, vale, pero ni una palabra a Dean ¿eh? (sonriendo y negando con la cabeza)  
- Soy una tumba (y se tira en el sofá como si acabará de morir)  
- Muy bien tumba (lo aparta porque le está medio-aplastando) ¿qué quieres? ¿sushi, sashimi o makis?  
- ¿o? ¿Por qué o? ¿Porqué no y? (indignado) Estoy creciendo, necesito alimentarme bien. Y solo como pescado cuando pedimos japonés, y lo pedimos tan rara vez… (Vuelve a poner la mirada de cachorrito)  
- Vale, vale, pero deja de poner morritos, sabes que siempre acabamos pidiendo el de degustación, así que no me lloriquees.  
- YUPPY YUPPI YUPPI, (comienza dar saltos por todo el sofá) te he dicho ya que eres el mejor hermano del mundo mundial. (Con una sonrisa de triunfador)  
- Solo cuando me sacas algo. (Le hunde la cabeza contra el sofá, él se suelta y está apunto de tirársele encima imitando a los luchadores de la tele) Anda pásame el teléfono que llamo.

VIERNES 23:20 HORAS

- Una buena cena, una buena ducha y ahora a dormir en una buena cama, si señor, esto es la gloria (Sam dice desperezándose al salir del cuarto de baño)  
- Me temo que tu gloria se va a tener que esperar (sin levantar la mirada de la gameboy).  
- ¿qué? (empieza a recoger los restos de la cena. Ya que Adam no lo ha hecho en todo ese rato)  
- Llamó Dean. (Sigue con la partida)  
- No oí el teléfono. (Mira el teléfono de la mesa del recibidor extrañado)  
- Mientras te estabas duchando. (Pone el pause) Que muevas tu culo hasta aquí (le alarga un papel con unas señas). ¿Sabes? Las secretarías cobran un sueldo por esto.  
- ¿y cómo narices espera que llegue hasta allí si se ha llevado el coche? (con cara de alucinado)  
- No te lo vas a creer, pero hay una cosa llamada Taxis, que a cambio de dinero te llevan a donde quieras como…  
- Ja ja ja, señor sabiondo, no estamos para muchos taxis, ¿sabes? (enseñándole restos de la cena de la bolsa de basura en los que los está recogiendo)  
- ¿Después de lo del japo? no me vengas, con lo de que no tenemos pasta, señor roñoso.(haciéndole muecas)  
- Precisamente por…pero si fue idea tuya y…(indignado por el morro que se gasta su hermanito)  
- Hace rato que llamó Dean, (cambiando de tema viendo que iba por arenas movedizas) espero que no sea algo urgente y que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sobre quien dijo que.  
- Eres horrible, (agarra la cazadora y una mochila) me voy, no veas mucha tele ¿eh? Vete a la cama a una hora decente ¿eh? Ciao.  
- Ciaito (Adam le tiró un besito con la mano, ridiculizando el ciao de Sam)


	2. Chapter 2

SÁBADO 00.10 HORAS  
(Ringgggggggggggggg)  
- ¿Sam? (Dean desde su móvil en la recepción de un hotel, mientras le guiña el ojo a la recepcionista)  
- ¿donde te has metido? (Sam desde un teléfono público de la calle Wilde)  
- Estoy en el motel Halley (sigue flirteando con la recepcionista) ¿ha pasado algo?  
- ¿qué haces ahí? (un poco histérico)  
- (se aleja un poco de la recepción, no sin antes sonreírle y dejarle su teléfono anotado en una notita a la recepcionista) Buscando a ese Doppelgänger ¿no lo recuerdas? Vinimos hasta aquí por él. (Irónicamente)  
- Si, imbécil, sé porque vinimos, lo que no sé es (cabreado) ¿Por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí si tú estás en el Motel? (casi gritándole)  
- ¿hasta donde? (flipando)  
- Púes donde le dijiste a Adam que fuera, en la calle Wilde con Florida. (De repente cae en la cuenta)  
- Para, para, para, para ¿Qué yo le dije qué? (se pasa la mano por la cara) Sam no he hablado con Adam desde esta tarde cuando salí.  
- Pero él dijo,…  
- Da igual, ve para la posada, nos vemos allí en 20 minutos. Y ni se te ocurra llamarlo al móvil.

…  
SÁBADO 00.40  
- ¿Dean? (andando por el salón y la cocina con el teléfono del comedor)  
- Si (Dean dentro del coche por el móvil)  
- ¿Dónde andas? (mira su reloj)  
- Aparcando, dame unos minutos. ¿No está, verdad? (maniobrando)  
- No, ¿cómo lo sabes?  
- No todos nos comportábamos como unas ratas de biblioteca a los quince.  
- ¿Crees que ha ido tras el Doppelgänger él solo? (mira los recortes de prensa de encima de la mesa)  
- No ¿porqué? ¿Te comentó algo a ti? (saluda con la mano a la propietaria de los bungalós)  
- No, pero como hace un par de semanas se enfadó tanto porque no le dejamos venir, ya sabes cuando los vampiros.  
- Sí, bueno, la tele ha hecho mucho daño, los vampiros no son tan encantadores como los pintan.  
- ¿Quizás le haya pasado algo? Voy a llamarlo.  
- Espera, estoy ya en la puerta.  
(Dean abre la puerta del apartamento, cuelga el teléfono y tira la bolsa y la chaqueta en el sofá)  
- ¿a qué hora te fuiste? (Dean pregunta a Sam si darle tiempo a penas a reaccionar)  
- No era aún las doce, le he llamado y no contesta. Voy a salir a por él.  
- Espera, Sammy. (Le pone la mano sobre el hombro y le cierra el móvil)  
- ¿qué espere qué? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Es una niño y esto es una gran ciudad y…  
- Deja de ponerte paranoico. ¿Has mirado en su armario?  
- ¡Dean! No tiene 3 años, no se va a esconder dentro del armario.  
- Me refería a que mirases lo que se ha llevado.  
- ¿llevado?  
- ¿Crees que se ha fugado? ¿Qué le has hecho ya?  
- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú?  
- Porque cuando llegué estaba de mal humor, y cuando le pregunté  
- ¿Y cuando le preguntaste te dijo que papá había llamado y que no quiso ponerse a pesar que papá le dijo que se pusiera varias veces?  
- ¿Ha llamado papá?  
- Si, y si ese mocoso no aparece antes que el viejo vuelva, tú y yo estamos muertos. Así que piensa, Sammy, ¿le viste hablar con alguien? ¿Te hablo de algún amigo que quisiese ver?  
- ¡Dean! ¿Estás de broma? ¡Vivió aquí hasta hace dos años! Se ha pasado el viaje hablando de un montón de amiguitos y de sitios que quería volver a ver.  
- Lo siento, estaba conduciendo. Y habla mucho. No me mires así ¿te acuerdas de alguien que quisiera ver en especial?  
- Bueno, lo cierto es que…  
- Tú tampoco lo escuchabas ¿no?  
- No, no es eso, es que dijo muchos nombres, ahora no los recuerdo.  
- ¿Me pregunto que diría nuestra hermanito si supiera que su magnifico Sammy no le hace ni caso cuando habla?  
- Cállate ya y no sé, ¿qué se hace en estos casos? ¿Llamar a la policía?  
- Si, claro. La poli. Cómo si alguna vez nos hubieran servido de algo.  
- Pero y si está tirado en una cuneta desangran…  
- ¡Sammy, para ya! Se ha llevado una americana mi mejor camisa y unos zapatos de vestir. Estará en una discoteca. Y cierran a las 2, así que estará aquí en un par de horas.  
- ¿y sino está?  
- ¡Estará!  
SÁBADO 03.30  
(Los hermanos Winchester están intentando jugar a cartas en el salón, Sam no deja de mirar el reloj cada dos por tres y Dean intenta no parecer preocupado pero no deja de mover el pie compulsivamente)  
- Dean... son las tres y media.  
- Lo sé, Sam, lo sé (Dean estaba preocupado y Sam no ayudaba)  
- Hace una hora y medía que las discotecas cerraron (Sam no podía entender como su hermano no estaba alterado. Él estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón)  
- Quizás fue a un after.  
- Quizás debamos llamar a la policía (aquel comentario hizo saltar a Sam que ya estaba harto de estar sentados aparentando normalidad)  
- Si, le hubiera pasado algo, ya lo sabríamos, las malas noticias se saben en seguida.  
- Las malas noticias normales, no las sobrenaturales.  
- Te lo repito. No ha ido de caza, tranquilízate.  
- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Él es como tú, le encanta esa mierda.  
- Primero de todo. Adam no es como yo. Segundo esto no es una mierda y Tercero...Nadie se pone unos zapatos de vestir, una camisa y una americana para cazar. (Dean de repente se hizo la imagen de James Bond) jejejeje  
- ¿de qué te ríes ahora? (claramente molesto con Dean)  
- ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tipo en Pasadena?  
-Jejeje ¡oh dios, cómo para olvidarlo! (Sam se relajó un poco) Dean, hablo en serio, voy a llamar.  
- Si mañana por la mañana no está sentado aquí tomando sus cereales, llamamos al ejército. Pero confía en mí. Adam está bien, solo está… (En ese momento se oyen las llaves de la puerta y se ve entrar a Adam con los zapatos en la mano) ¡EN UN LÍO DE PELOTAS! ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS TE HABÍAS METIDO?! ¿TE CREES QUE ESTÁS SON HORAS? ¿TE CREES MUY LISTO JOVENCITO ENVIANDO A SAM A QUIENSABEDONDE MIENTRAS TE ESCABULLES PARA HACER QUIÉN SABE QUE?  
- Joder, no chilles. Es muy tarde y vas a despertar a todo el vecindario. (Adam de repente se llevó la mano al estómago) El japo me ha sentado fatal, creo que voy a (y en ese momento salió corriendo para el cuarto de baño)  
- ¿Adam? ¿Canijo estás bien? (Sam le dice a través de la puerta del lavabo)

- Canijo, ábrenos la puerta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Adam? (Sam le habla a través de la puerta del lavabo)  
- Claro que no se encuentra bien, está borracho. (Dean parece más enfadado con Sam que con Adam)  
- No estoy borracho, me ha sentado mal el japonés. (Adam grita a través e la puerta)  
- ¿qué japonés ni que ocho cuartos? ¿Qué has bebido? (Dean le grita a la vez que da un puñetazo a la puerta del lavabo)  
- ¡NADA! Ha sido el sashimi. (Y se oye a Adam vomitar)  
- Mira mocoso, ya está bien de mentiras, abre esa puerta ahora mismo o la hecho a bajo. (Dean vuelve a golpear la puerta)  
- Dean (Sam le espeta)  
- ¿qué? (furioso)  
- Lo cierto es que cenamos japonés. (Con voz de culpabilidad)  
- Y lo cierto es que está borracho (dándole un callejón)  
- Deaaaaaaaan  
- Ni Dean, ni leches, si fuera la cena, tú también estarías enfermo ¡y no lo estás! Adam, NO PIENSO REPETIRLO MÁS, ABRE ESA PUTA PUERTA ¡AHORA!  
- Nooooooooooooooooo, que estás enfadado.  
- Venga, canijo, abre la puerta, solo queremos ver si estás bien. Anda, hazlo, por mi. (Sam intenta tranquilizar a su hermano a la vez que forcejea sutilmente el pomo la puerta)

De repente se escucha un golpe fuerte dentro del baño y el ruido de unos cristales al romperse. Sam no aguanta más y da una patada en la puerta derrumbándola. Adam esta quieto perplejo mirando todos los cristales y con la moldura de la ventana en las manos.  
- ¡Mierda! (sin mirar aún a Sam y a Dean solo contemplando los cristales)  
- ¿estás bien? ¿Te has cortado? (Sam lo zarandea un poco para que vuelva en sí)  
- Eeeee, se rompió, yo solo quería abrir para que entrara aire y ¡zasca! Se rompió. Fue un accidente, de verdad, yo no quería…  
- Adam, te has cortado, vamos a curarlo y después ya hablaremos ¿eh? (Dean le agarra las manos, las pone bajo el agua de la pica) ¡Sam! Tráeme las pinzas, no te quedes ahí plantado.  
- Si, claro (Sam sale del cuarto de baño y agarra las pinzas del botiquín de su mochila) ¿hay alcohol y gasas en el armario del lavabo?  
- Noooooo, ¡tráetelo todo! (mientras le agarra las manos para que no las aparte del agua no deja de mirar a su Hermanito. Una mirada que mezcla ira, decepción, preocupación y mucho cansancio) No quites las manos, primero hay que limpiarlo, para que no se infecte.  
- Está fría, la cabrona, ponlo al menos en el agua caliente. ¡Ya está! (intentando apartar las manos el agua) solo son unos rasguñitos.  
- Te he dicho que te estés quieto (la voz de Dean no transmite nada es una voz monótona y mecánica) gracias (tomando las pinzas que Sam le alarga) siéntate en el lavabo, voy a quitarte esos cristales.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? (Sam le pregunta pero solo mira a los brazos de Adam)  
- No lo sé, se rompió.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- No-lo-sé. ¿Qué pasa, Sammy, ahora aparte de imbécil también eres sordo? Ayyyyy (Dean saca de golpe uno de los cristales) ¡ten cuidado bruto! Ya me los quito yo, quita (Adam intenta hacer el ademán de levantase pero Dean enseguida lo vuelve a sentar de un jalón).  
- Creo haberte dicho que te estés quieto ¿no? (su voz sigue sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción) Si te vuelves a mover, te amarro.  
- Adam sé bueno, anda, venga que ya solo quedan dos cristales. (Sam le levanta la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos mientras Dean le acaba de quitar los dos cristales, esta vez, más cuidadosamente) Ves ya está. Ahora Dean te va a poner un poco de alcohol, te picará un poquitín, pero es para que no se infecten. Y después te vendará.  
- No me hables así, no tengo 3 putos años, ¿vale? (le dice a Sam con cara burlona) Sé muy bien lo qué está haciendo. He tenido peores heridas y me las he curado yo solo (DEAN le echa el alcohol en las heridas) Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy avisa antes ¡joder!  
- ¿Creí que ya sabias lo que era, no has dicho que has tenido peores heridas? (Dean cuya voz desprende puro sarcasmo y empieza a vendarle uno de los brazos).  
- Voy a barrer todo esto antes que te cortes también en los pies, no te muevas (Sam sale del lavabo y va a por la escoba y un recogedor a la cocina. En el salón ve la americana de su hermano tirada en el suelo. Lo va a recoger para ponerlo en el respaldo de la silla, cuando ve que en su bolsillo interior hay una pitillera. Lo que le faltaba. No solo se escapa de noche que sino encima fuma. En ese momento ve la imagen bien nítida de su padre despellejándolos, a Dean y a él, vivos)  
- Saaaaaaam vienes ¿o qué? Tú hermano parece no entender el concepto quieto (en ese instante agarra a su hermano de la misma manera que su padre le agarraba a él cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá esperándolo que regresara de la cacería de turno) agárrate bien, por suerte pesas menos que una chiquilla (mintiéndole sabiendo perfectamente que ese tipo de comentarios molesta mucho a Adam y lo saca del cuarto de baño).  
- Ya va, me he parado a recoger tu americana del suelo, se te han caído los cigarrillos, te los he dejado encima la mesa. Dean, espera que recoja todo eso (Sam mira a Dean mientras lleva a Adam hasta el sofá) y ahora hablamos muy seriamente lo de esta noche, jovencito.  
- ¿cigarrillos? (Dean mirando a Adam fríamente)  
- Sí, los de ahí encima (Sam le contesta desde el cuarto de baño acabando de recoger todos los cristales y dejándolos en la papelera del baño.)


	3. Chapter 3

- Bueno ahora que estamos todos, creo que, jovencito, nos debes al menos una explicación (Sam adquiere inconscientemente la misma pose, de brazos cruzados y pie derecho dando pequeños golpecitos contra el suelo, que su padre)  
- Estoy cansado (bostezando), me voy a dormir, mañana hablamos.  
- Ni hablar, quieto ahí, tú no te mueves de ahí, caballerete, hasta que yo te lo diga (Dean, se levanta de la silla, le sigue mirando impasible, le obliga a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá de forma muy brusca) Ya me cansé de tus tonterías.  
- Hoy has ido demasiado lejos (Sam interrumpe a su hermano viendo que se está calentando mucho las cosas) Adam. Dean y yo estábamos muy asustados. No sabíamos donde estabas, ni si estabas vivo, muerto o qué.  
- Vale, lo siento, ¿ahora me puedo ir ya a la cama?  
- ¡No! (los dos hermanos a la vez. Adam se cruza de brazos y resopla)  
- Menos bufidos, ¡jovencito! ¿Dónde has estado esta noche? ¿Con quien? ¿Haciendo qué?  
- Tranquilo Sam, Solo he estado por ahí con unos amigos haciendo nada en particular.  
- Mira mocoso, no me chulees que te… (Se muerde la lengua de rabia)  
- ¿qué me qué, eh? (poniéndose aún más gallito)  
- ¿Con qué amigos? (le pregunta Sam intentando recobrar la calma)  
- ¿Y para que quieres sus nombres si no los conoces? Es estúpido.  
- Contéstale (Dean entre dientes)  
- Cris, Patt, Jay, Sam,..  
- ¿Chicos o chicas?  
- ¿qué?  
- ¿Chicos o chicas?  
- ¿y eso qué importa?  
- Sam te ha hecho una pregunta, contesta.  
- CHICO, CHICA, CHICO, CHICO.  
- ¿Dónde has estado?  
- Ya te lo he dicho por ahí.  
- Mira, mocoso, se está rifando una torta y tienes todos los boletos. ¿Dónde diablos has estado?  
- En Infernos Harbour.  
- ¿qué es eso? (Sam empieza a imaginar algún tipo de cacería de demonios y su cara muestra pánico)  
- Una discoteca, bueno creo que fue cerrada hace poco por un tiroteo ¿no? (Dean le dice a Sam con cara de póker)  
- No sé, puede, yo no estaba aquí hace 4 meses.  
- Yo no he dicho que el tiroteo fuera hace 4 meses. (Le mira suspicazmente)  
- ¿y qué has estado haciendo? (Sam se vuelve a tranquilizar ahora que sabe que es una discoteca)  
- Punto de cruz, no te jode (Sam le da un collejón) auuuuuu, ¡animal!  
- Te he avisado. ¿Qué has tomado?  
- ¡Nada!  
- Uno no saca hasta la bilis por nada (Dean le dice mirándose los zapatos, no quiere cruzar la mirada con su hermano por temor de cruzársele los cables y acabar estrangulándolo) ¿Sam te ha preguntado qué has tomado? Contéstale.  
- No tomé nada, ha sido el japonés que me ha sentado mal (Sam le da otro collejón) ¡Ay! ¡Para ya, joder, que duele! ¿Qué coño quieres?  
- La verdad ¿te acuerdas como se hacía? (Dean se levanta de la silla y va a por la pitillera que hay encima de la mesa, se vuelve a sentar y empieza a jugar con ella) ¿y bien?  
- No to-mé na-da. N-A-D-A.  
- ¡Maldito mentiroso! Te voy a (Sam se levanta para darle otro callejón pero Dean le agarra el brazo cuando está apunto de darle)  
- Muy bien. Te hemos dado tres oportunidades, no hay cuarta, lo sabes.  
- ¿me puedo ir a la cama ahora?  
- No (le dice Sam a dos milímetros de su cara)  
- Si (mirando solo a Sam)  
- ¿si? (preguntan Adam y Sam extrañados)  
- ¡Pero que narices Dean! (Sam se gira para su hermano y le dice casi incrédulo) Le vas a dejar que se vaya a si de fresco sin…  
- Si, Sam, le voy a dejar ir así tan fresco. Está claro que a nosotros no nos va a decir la verdad, así mejor que se acueste. Mañana va a necesitar estar fresco, para cuando papá venga y le pregunte por su "pequeña escapada".  
- ¡¿qué?! ¿Papá? (los dos vuelven a preguntar con cara e horror)  
- Si, papá. (Dean dice serenamente)  
- ¿Habéis llamado a papá? ¿Pero porqué? (Adam asustado)  
- Déjame ver, ¿quizás porque su hijo de quince años desaparece en medio de la noche sin dejar ni una nota ni nada (desconecta su móvil Sam añade) en una ciudad llena de depravados, sicópatas, degenerados…por no mencionar demonios, vampiros y demás seres sobrenaturales? Si, creo, que si, que esa hubiera sido una buena razón para llamarlo.  
- ¿Hubiera sido? Has dicho "hubiera sido" no "es". Eso significa que aun no lo habéis llamado ¿verdad?  
- No, aun no. Pero está claro que sino quieres hablar con nosotros ¿con alguien tendrás que hablar? ¿Y quién mejor que papá? ¿Verdad Sammy?  
- Sí, nada como un exmarine para hablar sobre desobediencia, mentiras, deslealtad,…  
- Para, para, para. Lo he captado, hablaré, os diré la verdad, pero no llaméis a papá.  
- ¿Por qué habríamos de creerte ahora?  
- Porque sí, porque es verdad (se pone de rodillas y mira con ojos de cachorrito a Dean, sabe que con Sam no funciona. Al fin de cuentas Sam usa también ese sucio truco) por fa, no llames a papá, por fa. Snif snif (comienza a caerle lagrimas por las mejillas. Ese truco no es de Sam ese es propio, pero es incluso más efectivo)  
- Vale, pero a la primera mentira o impertinencia agarro el teléfono y yo mismo hablo con papá (Sam lo levanta del suelo, lo sienta en el sofá y le pone el dedo delante la cara como hacen las profesoras de parvularios cuando los niños son malos) ¿entendido?  
- Muy bien, empieza por el principio y está vez la verdad (Dean lo mira a los ojos haciendo que Adam suelte un par de lágrimas más).  
- Cuando supieron que estaba en la ciudad no tardaron mucho en llamarme, los chicos, para quedar, tomar algo y hablar de los viejos tiempos. Pensé que quedaríamos en un burguer o algo así, lo juro. Pero me llamaron esta mañana y me dijeron de ir al Infernos Harbour que conocían un tío que nos iba a colar. ¡En el Infernos, Dean! ¿Sabes lo chungo que es entrar ahí? (mira a Dean buscando complicidad pero solo ve los ojos fríos de su hermano así que se queda absorto mirando la pitillera, la misma pitillera que Dean no ha dejado de jugar con ella en toda la noche) Ni siendo tan viejo como tú te garantiza entrar. Pensé en decírselo a Sam. Porque está en la parra de esto y no se enteraría de donde íbamos. Pero, después recordé que Sam es un bocas y seguro que acabaría contándotelo y no me dejaríais ir. Así que decidí ir sin deciros nada. Se suponía que habíais a ir los dos de recerca. Cuando te quedaste en casa (mira a Sam pero rápidamente vuelve a fijarse en la pitillera) me jodiste los planes. Pero, bueno, después mientras te duchabas, se me encendió la bombilla y bueno ya sabes.  
- ¿qué hicisteis en el Infernos Harbour?  
- bailar (Sam levanta la ceja y busca el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón) y tomamos un par de cubatas (Adam añade rápidamente).  
- ¿y que más? (Dean le clava la mirada como si pudiera escanear sus pensamientos más profundos)  
- fumamos y después iba tan taja que salimos y regresamos andando para que me diera el aire y se me pasara la borrachera.  
- ¿eso es todo? (Dean la mira fijamente)  
- si  
- Estás metido en… (Sam empieza a ponerse rojo y a levantar la voz)  
- Sam llama a papá (Dean dice totalmente tranquilo).  
- ¿qué? (Sam mira a Dean incrédulamente) Si nos ha dicho la verdad ¿verdad?  
- Nos ha dicho, exactamente lo que queríamos oír. Llama a papá. (Sam toma el teléfono y empieza a marcar Adam se le abalanza e intenta quitarle el teléfono. Dean lo sujeta fuerte de la muñeca y lo tira al sofá) ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE Adam! Soy tu hermano, no tu padre, no estoy aquí para educarte, ni para aguantarte tus gilipolleces, ni para castigarte ni para pollas, estoy muy harto. El que tiene que estar aquí pidiéndote explicaciones es tu padre y no nosotros.  
- pero, tú, a Sam…  
- Sam no se reía de mi en mi cara para fugarse a fumar maría e irse a dar el lote a una fraternidad. (Sam y Adam abren los ojos y la boca como platos. Sam por no poder creer esas acusaciones sobre su hermanito de quince años. Y Adam por no poder creer que Dean supiera exactamente lo que había hecho) ¡Y cierra la boca que te van entrar moscas! Sam, creo haberte dicho que llames a papá ¿no?  
- no, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo haré más, seré bueno (llorando, esta vez de verdad) no lo llames, no lo llames, haré lo que quieras, pero no lo llames.  
- Estoy cansado, desde que Sammy se fue a la universidad que no has hecho otra cosa que demostrarme que no eres más que un mocoso egoísta y malcriado, pero con esto...ahora, ahora ya no puedo ni confiar en ti. Está claro que no nos respetas lo más mínimo y no nos haces ni puñetero caso, así que ¿quizás a papá se lo hagas? ¡Adam! No sé si te das cuenta de lo peligroso de esta noche. Drogas, chicos mayores, alcohol,… ¿si te hubiera pasado algo, qué? Si te hubiera pasado cualquier cosa estando a nuestro cargo, no me importa lo que nos hubiera hecho papá, te lo juro, YO no podría vivir con ello.  
- Lo sientooooooooooo (poniendo cara de perro apaleado a Dean) yo solo quería hacer lo que hacen los chicos normales, no os quería preocupar.  
- Te la sudaba preocuparnos, ¡desconectaste el puto-móvil Adam! (lo agarra por los brazos y lo sienta de nuevo. Mientras Adam parece que se le va a salir el corazón de tanto llanto) Solo pensabas en ti y en ti. ¡Y lo peor! fue para ponerte en peligro, ¡joder! (Dean lo agarra y lo zarandea un poco como si con eso fuera a entrar en razón. Adam empieza a llorar en su hombro desconsolado. Dean mira disimuladamente a Sam y le hace el gesto de que llame a su padre. Sam se va su habitación y llama a John) Y permíteme decirte, jovencito, que los niños normales de quince años no hacen eso.  
- ¿cómo (snif)lo (snif) has (snif) sabido?  
- Soy el hermano mayor, es mi trabajo (le limpia las lágrimas con la mano).  
- No, en serio ¿cómo? (snif)  
- La pitillera, tiene grabadas letras griegas, ¡mira! igualitas de las que usan las hermandades. Además cuando te agarré en el lavabo tu pelo apestaba a marihuana y vi el chupetón que tienes detrás de la oreja. No intentes engañar al maestro. Pero lo de los 4 meses del tiroteo, eso he de confesar que fue bueno, me hiciste dudar por un instante. Y ahora, suénate los mocos y vamos a la cama, mañana va a ser un duro día, para todos.

…


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿qué tal se lo ha tomado el viejo? (Dean le preguntó a Sam mientras se preparaba para finalmente acostarse)  
- Estamos muertos (dijo con una mueca de terror)  
- Realmente, va a ser un día duro mañana (echándole un último vistazo a la sal del alfeizar de la ventana).  
- Dean, hablo en serio, muertos (Sam sonaba muy serio)  
- Vamos a dormir anda (despeina a Sam. Adam se dirige hacia a su habitación aprovechando el momento de lo que Dean entiende como muestra de amor fraternal). No canijo, no. Usted está noche duerme con nosotros. Ya traigo yo tú colchón a nuestra habitación.  
- No, pienso dormir con vosotros, ¡roncáis! (dijo indignado y con cara de asco)  
- Toma (Sam le alarga un par de tapones para los oídos) para los ronquidos.  
- Grrrrrrrrrrr (le enseña los dientes a Sam).

Sábado 06.20 horas

- Dean ¿estás despierto?  
- Noooooooooooo, Sammy, estoy dormido y estoy soñando con Angelina Jolie. Venga, Sammy, intenta descansar.  
- Dean, papá nos va a matar.  
- Lo sé, ya lo has dicho, duérmete.  
- ¿te acuerdas de la discusión que tuvimos antes de que me fuera a la universidad?  
- La recuerdo, Sam, la recuerdo (con voz cansada y sin querer darle mucha importancia)  
- ¿Y recuerdas como te cabreaste el verano pasado cuando "tomé prestado" tu coche, para ir a la playa con aquella chica tan, tan…? (Dean se gira de golpe y mira a su hermano con ojos desquiciados)  
- ¡Y que me lo llenaste de arena!, ¡estuve sacando arena DURANTE SEMANAS!  
- Si, ya veo que te acuerdas (tragó saliva). Pues ¿como decirlo? si sumamos tu cabreo de entonces con el cabreo de papá de la noche que me largué no tenemos ni una enésima parte de lo cabreado que sonaba por el móvil.  
- ¿pero que demonios le dijiste Sam?  
- Pues la verdad  
- Joder Sammy, se trataba de hacerlo venir, no que cruzara el Estado a lomos de uno de los corceles del Apocalipsis empuñado la espada del Armagedón.  
- Muy poética esa imagen.  
- Poéticos van a quedar nuestros culos después que papá los patee. ¿Sabes que nos va a culpar a nosotros de todo? ¿Lo sabes?  
- Pero, no es justo, nosotros no  
- ¡Sammy! (Dean le interrumpe y se vuelve a girar para intentar dormir) Tampoco fue culpa mía cuando te largaste a Flagstaff y no pude sentarme sin que se me saltaran las lágrimas en tres días. Bienvenido al fabuloso mundo de los hermanos mayores (Sam se sintió muy miserable)  
- Buenas noches Dean (dijo triste)  
- Buenas noches Sam (Dean dijo secamente).

SÁBADO 10.20 horas.

- Sam, Sam (en voz muy baja) Sam (le golpea la oreja) despierta.  
- Auch ¡que narices!  
Dean le hace el gesto con el dedo de que calle. Oyen ruido proveniente de la cocina. Sam alarga la mano hasta la pistola que se encuentra en su mesita de noche. Dean agarra la pistola que se dejó en la silla junto a la ropa. Ambos salen cautelosamente de la habitación en calzoncillos. Adam se gira, los mira y se pone la almohada sobre su cara, vuelve a girarse, intentando dormir.  
Emulando a un escuadrón de agentes especiales en plena emboscada llegan hasta la cocina allí, ven un hombre trasteando en los armarios de la cocina. Entra Dean y apunta directamente a la nuca al intruso, mientras Sam le cubre.  
- No te muevas hijo de puta (Dean le dice mientras continua encañonando por la nuca al intruso)  
- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto, o qué? (Dean queda en shock. En ese momento John se gira y le da un callejón a Dean).  
- Ouchhh (Dean se toca a dolorido el cogote y le mira aún sin hacer crédito de lo que ve)  
- Buenos días Sammy.  
- Hola papá.  
- ¿se puede saber a qué narices estáis jugando?  
- oímos un ruido y… (Dean sonrojado empieza a decir cuando Sam se sienta en la barra y empieza a preparar tres cafés)  
- se supone que llegabas después de comer. ¿Qué has hecho tele-trasportarte? (Sam le pregunta jocosamente, John le da un collejón) ¡Ouch! Ya vale, ¡que poco sentido del humor!  
- ¿Sentido del humor?, ¿encuentras graciosa toda esta historia?  
- No, señor (Sam agacha la cabeza y contesta como si aún tuviera 8 años. Es de aquellas cosas que más detesta de John. Cuando se enfada, pasan a ser tratados como si en vez de 2 hombres adultos estuviera hablando con dos mocosos de 8 y 12 años).  
- Papá (intentando apartar del punto de mira a su hermano pequeño) ¿cómo has llegado tan pronto?  
- Avión. (Mira a Sam) No, no me he teletrasportado.  
- Creí que odiabas los aviones (Sam le alarga la primera de las tazas).  
- Y los odio (da un sorbo al café). Pero hay veces que uno…  
- …que uno tiene que hacer de tripas corazón y superar sus miedos. (Adam desde el quicio de la puerta de la cocina empieza a decir imitando el tono de voz de su padre .Los 3 Winchester se giran a la vez y lo miran como si de un fantasma se tratara) Y en el caso de nuestro papi eso significa meterse en el primer avión para chillar al consentido de su hijito en persona. Buenos días papi (Adam le da un beso en la mejilla a John y le agarra su taza de café y se la empieza a beber) ¿bueno el vuelo? (preguntó divertido. A Sam se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas).  
- Esa sonrisa no te va durar mucho. Jovencito, usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero antes me gustaría hablar con tus hermanos.  
- Me parece bien, no chilléis mucho ¿eh? Que no he dormido apenas (y sale de la cocina y se va en dirección a la habitación donde había dormido los 3 esa misma noche. Antes que llegue a la puerta John lo mira fijamente).  
- Si tienes pensado escaparte por la ventana, como la última vez, (Dean de repente lo mira y entiende lo de los vidrios del lavabo de la noche anterior) ya te estás sacando eso de la cabecita inmediatamente, jovencito. Porque sabes que no importa donde te escondas que te encontraré y entonces y entonces…  
- Entonces estaré ante un exmarine muy cabreado, lo sé, lo sé. (En voz baja y para si mismo) ¿Cómo si hubiera alguna diferencia de cómo estás ahora?  
- Y vosotros dos poneros algo de ropa (con una voz que más de padre parece un sargento y así que van saliendo por la puerta para ir a ponerse algo de ropa John les da un callejón a cada uno) tenéis 3 minutos para vestiros y presentaros en la cocina.  
- Si, señor (Dean y Sam musitan al unísono)

- muy bien, Sam informa de la situación (John se sienta en una silla del comedor e indica a los muchachos que se sienten en el sofá)  
- ¿quién? ¿Yo? (Sam se señala a si mismo, mirando a Dean)  
- No, hay ningún otro Sam aquí, así que, si, tú. (Dice John impaciente)  
- Es que… (Sam duda) siempre es Dean quien pasa los informes y…  
- Sé que "normalmente" es Dean quien informa, (John dijo claramente irritado, porque siempre tenía que justificárselo todo a Sam) pero muchacho, no estoy para tonterías y sé perfectamente cuando tú me mientes, así que empieza. ¿Creo que no es necesaria recordarte que quiero que seas claro, breve y conciso, verdad?  
- No, señor.  
- Empieza  
- Ayer Adam utilizó una táctica distractora para huir y colarse en una fiesta universitaria donde tomó alcohol, drogas y bueno, apareció con un chupetón detrás de la oreja. Cuando se le preguntó donde y que había estado haciendo nos mintió. Y resumiendo, creo es eso básicamente.  
- ¿táctica distractora? (arqueando la ceja y daleando levemente la barbilla)  
- Me hizo salir de casa haciéndome creer que Dean me había llamado.  
- ¿Muchacho, no pensaste en llamar a Dean para confirmarlo?  
- No…yo…bueno…no tenía por qué pensar que me estaba mintiendo ¿no?  
- ¿Es que no te había mentido antes, no?  
- Bueno, si, pero nada así, como, bueno. Dean estaba de recerca, yo no…  
- Ya veo ¿una fiesta universitaria?  
- Si, de esta fraternidad (le alarga la pitillera).  
- ¿iba con chicos de su edad? ¿Solo? ¿Alguna estudiante de esa fraternidad en especial?  
- Lo cierto, es que, no se lo preguntamos, señor.  
- ¿qué drogas? (abriendo la pitillera)  
- Solo eso  
- ¿solo? ¿Seguro? (mirando rápidamente de reojo a Dean)  
- Eso ha dicho él  
- Y por supuesto, confías en su palabra porque ÉL jamás te ha MENTIDO ¿cierto?  
-Papá, solo olía a alcohol y porros (Dean intentando echar un capote a su hermano).  
- ¿muchacho te he dado permiso para hablar? (dijo furioso)  
- No, señor  
- Entonces, cállate. Cuando te pregunte ya hablarás.  
- Si señor.  
- ¿por donde íbamos? ¡Ah si! ¿A que hora llegó?  
- Sobre las tres y media.  
- Muy bien. ¿Algo más que yo deba saber? (Sam bajó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza) Sam mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.  
- No, señor.  
-; Dean, he visto que tu hermano tenía los brazos envenados ¿Cómo se hizo las heridas de los brazos?  
- Con la ventana del lavabo. Nos dijo que se rompió cuando intentaba abrirla para que entrara el aire.  
- Pero no fue así ¿verdad?  
- Señor, estábamos del otro lado de la puerta, no vimos lo qué  
(collejón) no eres un crío Dean, ¿respóndeme? (Dean ni se atrevió a llevarse la mano a la nuca)  
- No señor, fue intentando salir por la ventana.  
- Muy bien, dejemos las cosas claras. Antes de irme, creo recordar, haberos pedido que cuidarais de vuestro hermano.  
- No, nos puedes echar a culpa de esto, ¡venga ya!  
- ¡Samuel calla! ¿Os dije o nos os dije que lo vigilarais?  
- Sí, señor  
- ¿os dije o no os dije que no lo dejarais solo?  
- Sí señor, pero…  
- Ningún pero ¿os lo dije o no?  
- Si, señor  
- ¿lo habéis hecho?  
- No, señor (Dean)  
- Si, señor (Sam)  
- ¿perdón? (John no salía de su asombro)  
- Si que lo vigilamos, pero nos engañó, no lo ves. Aquí si alguien tiene la culpa de algo es Adam, ¡joder! Además, encima que te estábamos haciendo el favor de vigilarlo, mientras tú (Dean empieza a negar con la cabeza y se tapa los ojos con la mano) Yo no debería estar aquí tengo que presentar 2 trabajos antes del lunes y  
- ¿favor? (John dice indignado) Samuel, escucha bien lo que te diré ahora, porque quiero que lo grabes a fuego en tu cabecita de universitario. Somos una familia, debemos de cuidar los unos de los otros. Y eso no es ningún favor, es ser una familia. ¿Acaso crees que Dean se quedaba a cargo tuyo porque me hacía un favor así? ¿O lo hacía porque es tu hermano y eso es lo que hacen los hermanos?  
- Papá lo que Sam quería decir es  
- Dean he oído perfectamente lo que ha dicho Sam, no tengo ningún problema de audición. Al contrario que vosotros. Dean, tú eres el mayor. Sabes que cuando te dejo al cargo y te doy unas órdenes, espero que se cumplan esas órdenes.  
- Vale, la hemos cagado, eso ha quedado claro ¿qué piensas hacer con Adam?  
- ¿la hemos cagado? (repitió incrédulo) ¡Y tanto que la habéis cagado, Dean! Tenéis suerte de que ya no sois unos críos, porque si no… (Resopla) ¿Puedo confiar en que esto no se vuelva a repetir?  
- Si, señor (los dos)  
- Entonces ahora hablaré con Adam, a ver si consigo hacerle entender que cuando sé le da una orden es para que la cumpla.  
- ¿hablarás con Adam? ¿Ya está? ja (ahora era Dean quien parecía indignado)  
- ¿pasa algo, Dean?  
-Por favor, papá. Hace unos segundos acabas de decir que de ser ahora unos críos nos hubieras rustido el trasero. Pero a él solo vas a darle una charla. Que ya te digo yo ahora por donde se va a pasar él esa charla  
- ¡Dean! ¿Me estás diciendo como educar a mi hijo? (dijo en un tono amenazador) ¿o me lo ha parecido a mí?  
- Papá, solo te estoy diciendo que...  
- Lo que Dean quiere decir es que Adam no escucha, dice a todo si, si, si, pero después siempre hace lo que le viene en gana. Dean te lo lleva diciendo desde hace meses. Pero tú no quieres verlo.  
- Sé mejor que vosotros como es Adam, muchacho. No necesito que dos niñatos me digan como es o no es mi hijo. Y mucho menos como he de disciplinar o no a mi hijo.  
- Es justo eso, disciplinar. (Dean volvió a la carga) Venga papá, confiesa, Adam, por ser quien es, o por haber pasado por lo que ha pasado, o por ser el menor, o no sé por qué,... pero últimamente cuando se trata de él...simplemente miras hacía otro lado. Reconócelo, papá, si Sammy o yo hubiéramos hecho ni una décima parte de lo que él lleva haciendo estos meses, (se detuvo y miró con pena a Sam) desde que Sammy se fue a la universidad, nos hubieras... nos hubieras  
- Dado unos cachetes (Sam le interrumpió al ver que Dean no se ve con el valor de decir azotes)  
- ¿cachetes? ¿En serio? (Dean pregunta con cara de estar en otra dimensión. Sam se encoge de hombros, no encontraba una palabras más Light) pues eso llevas unos meses que haga lo que haga no le das más que una simple colleja. Cuando se la das... Y créeme, de haber sido nosotros ya nos hubieras sacado la piel a tiras.  
- Es diferente, vosotros sois más duros. Y necesitaba que entendierais que por la vida que llevamos no nos podíamos permitir el lujo de errores y tonterías.  
- ¿Te refieres a la misma vida que lleva Adam desde hace 2 años? (Adam sale de la habitación todo arreglado como si fuera a salir, y va a agarrar la americana que aún estaba encima del sofá)  
- ¿Vas algún sitio, hijo? (dijo John con una falsa sonrisita de psicópata que ponía los pelos de punta)  
- Bajo a por un par de cosas, estaré de vuelta para comer. Hasta luego (todo muy deprisa para no dar tiempo a meter baza)  
- Ni sé te ocurra tocar ese pomo, muchacho. (Muy irritado)  
- Estoy de vuelta en media hora, Jo papaaaaaaaaaa, (con voz de niño pequeño) lo vuestro parece que va para largo.  
- ¡Muy bien, se acabó la gilipollez! (se levanta de golpe tirando la silla)  
- Vale, vale, vale, vuelvo para la habitación. ¿Ok? (Suelta el pomo corriendo y levanta las manos como si estuviera arrestado)  
- ¡ya!  
- ¡Si, mi fürher! (haciendo el saludo nazi. Pero solo justo después, Adam se dio cuenta, que se había pasado de la raya).  
- ¡Se acabó! (Se dirige hacía Adam como un animal rabioso y le agarra por el antebrazo) Adam me estás tocando las pelotas como nunca nadie me las había tocado antes. Y hoy, jovencito, precisamente no estás en condiciones de tocar a nadie las pelotas. Así que planta tú problemática nariz en esa esquina y no te muevas ni un ápice ¿entendido?  
- ¿En la pared? ¡Pero que coño te has creído que soy, John!, ¿un crío de 4 años?  
- Si te lo tengo que volver a repetir no va a ser mi boca la que hable. (Adam se dirige hacia la esquina que apunta su padre con el dedo. Cuando John ve que por fin hace caso se gira y levanta la silla del suelo para volver a sentarse. A dos pasos de llegar hasta la esquina Adam se detiene)  
- ¡Y unos cojones! Esto es vejatorio, no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie me trate así. (En voz muy baja, como si hablara solo para él) ¡NO! (se da media vuelta, buscando el contacto visual con su padre y pone los brazos en jarra).  
(John vuelve a dejar caer la silla, se dirige hacia Adam, que lo mira asustado, y lo agarra por la nuca fuertemente y le da una nalgada bien fuerte y le pone la nariz en la pared) si te mueves un milímetro me saco el cinturón. Y no quiero oírte ni una palabra. A las niños buenos se les debe ver, no oír. (Adam gira la cabeza y hace el ademán de hablar pero es silenciado con otra nalgada aun más fuerte que la anterior. Obedientemente se gira y mira la pared) Te estarás ahí quitecito y calladito hasta que te calmes y podamos tener una conversación civilizada. (John entre dientes) Y vosotros dos, la alacena está que da pena, mucha comida para llevar pero nada de comida de verdad. Salid a comprar algo de comida. Y Sam asegúrate que tu hermano compra fruta, fruta fresca Dean.  
- Si, señor (Dean y Sam dicen al unísono. ambos se levantan y se van, mirando a Adam con cara de preocupación)


	5. Chapter 5

….  
- ¿debes de estar muy orgulloso de tus soldaditos?, auténticos autómatas, ya ves (girándose y volviendo a poner los brazos en jarra)  
- Adam aún estás aparcado en esa pared. Así que planta tu nariz ahí y que no te vuelva a oír.  
- ¿Qué? No, John. Los chicos ya se han ido. Tu orgullo de macho alpha está totalmente resguardado. (Abandonando la actitud gallito) John, lo siento, siento lo de ayer noche. Entiéndelo, mis amigos, hacía más de dos años que no los veía. Y con la vida que lleváis no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en volver a verlos.  
- Creo haberte dicho que no quería oírte mientras estuvieras aparcado ¿no?  
- ¡John!  
- No, más John. Es papá. Obedece. (Adam duda entre obedecerle o continuar plantando batalla) ¿He de ayudarte? (Adam lo fulmina con la mirada y traga saliva)  
- No tengo 4 putos años, JOHN (remarcando el John) no pienso ponerme a mirar una puta pared. Eso no va a cambiar nada. No debí jugar con los chicos ¿vale? Lo lamento. Fue algo infantil e innecesario, lo sé. Lo jodí pero (John va hacía él lo agarra del antebrazo y le da 6 rápidos azotes) auch ¿qué coño? Auch (6 azotes más caen) auch  
- ¿Vas a obedecer o continuamos esto en mi regazo con mi cinturón?  
- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! (4 azotes muy fuertes caen sobre el culo de Adam) auch, para ya  
- Totalmente en serio. Ahora obedece.  
- ¡No! Yo no soy uno de tus putos soldaditos,  
(John en un gesto rápido y limpio se quita el cinturón, lo agarra bien fuerte para que no se mueva y le da 12 rápidos correazos) No (twasss twasss) vuelvas (twasss twasss) a (twasss twasss) hablarme (twasss twasss) así (twasss twasss) ¿entendido? (twasss twasss)  
- Ouch, ouch, ay, ay, ouch, ay. Por favor, para, para, lo he entendido, ya no más (A Adam le pillaron por sorpresa los correazos. Desde que Sam y su padre tuvieron "la pelea" que John había dejado de zurrarle. Adam inocentemente pensaba que ahora que tenía 15 años y que ya participaba en cacerías, John ya no volvería a zurrarlo más)  
- Muy bien, entonces ahora vete a la pared y estate allí quietecito hasta que yo te lo diga.  
(20 minutos más tarde)

- ¿te has calmado ya?  
- ¿yo? no soy yo el que se ha puesto como un troglodita  
- No, aún no te has calmado. Supongo que media hora más ahí no te hará daño.  
- Eres un…  
- Silencio, ya sabes como va, estás aparcado, ni moverte, ni hablar.  
- Me he calmado, me he calmado. Esto es denigrante.  
- No suenas como si estuvieras calmado, no, para nada. Media hora más y te recuerdo que no empieza a contar hasta que te comportes.  
- Grrrrrrrrrrr  
( 30 minutos más tarde)

- ¿y bien? ¿Crees que podrás mantener una conversación civilizada?  
- Si (entre dientes)  
- Eso no me ha sonado muy civilizado quizás debas pasarte otra media...  
- No, no, no (suplicando) quiero decir, no señor. (Más dócil) Estoy listo para tener una conversación civilizada.(en voz muy baja)  
- Muy bien. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?  
- Supongo que no puedo acogerme a la quinta enmienda ¿verdad?  
- No, esto no es una democracia constitucional. Pero lo que si puedes es pasarte otro ratito con tu nariz pegada en la pared. ¿Quizás así se te pase la tontería?  
- No (John la atraviesa con la mirada) No, señor.(añade rápidamente). No es necesario.  
- Escucho  
- Lo siento.  
- ¿ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo siento?  
- No creí que te fueran a llamar, si lo hubiera sabido…yo  
- ¿qué me fueran a llamar? Por Dios Adam esto no es porque me hayan llamado y haya tenido que venir desde Ohio hasta aquí.  
- Yo, no quería causarte molestias.  
- ¿molestias? ¡Molestias! (golpea con la mano la mesa) ¡Maldita sea, Adam! No me … No estoy molesto por eso, estoy cabreado porque te fugaste, te fugaste, joder. Engañaste a tus hermanos. Te reíste de ellos en su cara. Eso no lo hacen las familias. No. Por no hablar de las drogas, el alcohol,…  
- ¿el sexo y el rock&roll? (Adam mira a John con una sonrisita jocosa. John le fulmina con la mirada) lo sientooo.  
- Yo no lo encuentro nada gracioso. Es muy serio Adam, esta noche has puesto en peligro tu vida gratuitamente. Y eso es algo que yo no pienso consentir. Te puedo pasar tus desprecios, aires, malas caras, contestaciones, reproches y pataletas. Pero no pienso dejar que juegues así con tu vida. Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora. Se acabó el trato especial, jovencito. Volvemos al status quo. Los chicos o yo te traeremos o llevaremos al cole y te traeremos justo cuando acabe a casa. Estarás siempre bajo vigilancia de un adulto. Sabremos en todo momento donde estás, con quien estás y que estás haciendo. Fin de todo tipo de comunicaciones, hasta nueva orden ¡tele, ordenador, teléfono, radio, todas! Estarán fuera de tu alcance. (Dean y Sam entran por la puerta y pasan silenciosamente a la cocina. Allí empiezan a poner la compra en los cajones y nevera)Y a partir de ahora quiero ver un poco de respeto por aquí ¿entendido? Se acabó la insubordinación ¿entendido, jovencito?  
- ¡YO NO SOY UNO DE TUS SOLDADITOS! ¡SOY TÚ HIJO, JODER!  
- No me alces la voz. No, no eres un soldado, tienes razón eres mi hijo. Y mientras vivas bajo mi techo, me debes respeto y obediencia.  
-¿y eso quien lo dice?  
- ¡YO!  
- Pues yo digo que apesta.  
- Me da igual que apeste o que huela a flores. Eso es lo que hay. Y ya puedes ir haciéndote a la idea. Mientras estés bajo mi techo harás, dirás y te comportarás como yo diga.  
- si es así como lo quieres, en ese caso, me largo.  
- Tú no te mueves de ahí. (Lo agarra por el brazo y forcejean, finalmente John le da una serie de dolorosas y rápidas nalgadas. Dean desde la cocina respiró aliviado. Al fin había vuelto su padre) no vuelvas a amenazarme con eso, nunca más. (Le zarandea) ¿Entendido? ¿ENTENDIDO?  
- Sí, yo…  
- Adam, sé que lo entiendes, no te tengo por un imbécil. Sé que entiendes que me preocupe por ti. Sé que sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Sé que sabes que te quiero y daría mi vida por ti. Y sé que sabes que lo que hiciste ayer a la noche estuvo mal. (Su tono cambia de rabia a calmado y cálido) Lo sé. Y eso es lo que más me enfurece. Que aun sabiendo que estaba mal y que no debías hacerlo. Lo hiciste, solo para demostrarme que puedes hacerlo. Adam sé perfectamente que puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Pero, jovencito, no se trata de hacer lo que uno pueda o quiera sino,… lo correcto (lo mira con ternura)¿no?  
- Me he comportado como un gilipollas ¿no?  
- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.  
- vaya, no soy tan listo como pensábamos.  
- si, lo eres, pero eres joven y cometes errores. Pero bueno, para eso estamos los padres. Para evitar que los cometáis o para apoyaros cuando los cometéis. Y yo tengo parte de culpa porque estos meses no he estado haciendo mi parte. La cagué con Sam con lo de la universidad y después dejé que esa culpa me hundiera y eso hizo que la cagara contigo también cada vez que hacía la vista gorda con todas esas chiquilladas. Pero eso se acabó, pienso poner remedio ahora mismo. Sam y yo hemos hecho las paces y es hora que vuelva a tomar mis obligaciones como padre de familia.  
- bueno ¿y ahora qué?  
- Sinceramente, no lo sé. Estoy entre darte un abrazo o una buena zurra.  
- creo que me quedo con el abrazo (lo abraza)  
- yo también lo creo (le dice al oído mientras lo abraza).


	6. Chapter 6

EL MIÉRCOLES POR LA TARDE

(Adam sale de la habitación, con la chaqueta ya puesta y se dirige para la puerta. Dean Y John están limpiando las armas mientras las noticias suenan de fondo)  
- ¿vas algún sitio? (John le pregunta de forma casual)  
- Sí, he quedado con los chicos, para echar unas partidillas en el centro comercial. Estaré de vuelta para la cena.  
- No tan rápido.  
- ¿qué? Te he dicho donde, cuando y con quien estaré, ¿qué más falta?  
- No, si eso está muy bien. Sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que estás castigado.  
- ¿qué? Venga John, joder, ya ha pasado casi una semana. ¿Y si fuéramos olvidándolo? (Dean lo mira con incredulidad y niega con la cabeza)  
- Creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre lo de llamarme John ¿no? (Adam pone una mueca de fastidio) Y no, no está olvidado, ya te dije que estabas castigado hasta nueva orden. Y eso significa que no vas a ninguna parte.  
- Oh, venga. Solo es al centro comercial, que estaré en casa para cenar.  
- Nop  
- Por favor  
- Nop  
- ¿estas de coña, no?  
- Nop  
- No me lo puedo creer.  
- Pues ve creyéndotelo. Porque tú no vas a ninguna parte, estás castigado.  
- Te odio (y se mete en su habitación tras dar un portazo).  
- Ya no recordaba lo fantástico que era tener un hijo adolescente. (Se ríe y mira a Sam que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para regresarse a la facultad) NO QUIERO PORTAZOS EN CASA, ADAM (mirando la puerta de la habitación) En eso me recuerda a alguien.(mirando a Sam)  
- Ni hablar (Sam ofendido).  
- Sí y tanto (Dean con tono burlón) Más de una vez pensé que ibas a sacar la puerta del quicio de los portazos que dabas.  
- Yo no daba portazos  
- Oh si los dabas, como una diva melodramática. Como Adam.  
- Gilipollas.  
- Imbécil.  
- Ya esta bien chicos, ya tengo suficiente con vuestro hermano. Y Sam, si que dabas portazos y tú Dean farfullabas entre dientes, como un viejo cascarrabias.  
- Eso no es cierto. Yo jamás he farfullado entre dientes (farfullando).  
- Claro que no, vieja gruñona (dijo Sam riéndose).  
- Vale, vale, ya está bien, se supone, chicos, que sois vosotros quienes deben de servir de ejemplo a Adam, no él a vosotros.

Mientras Adam en su habitación y con el teléfono móvil de Sam estaba mandando mensajitos a una chica.

"ningún problema.  
Mi padre trabaja de noche.  
¿Esta semana?  
Imposible. Mejor para la fiesta esa que me dijiste.  
Lo sé. Dos semanas es mucho.  
Ya te llamaré yo. Estoy castigado.  
Pasarme a recoger. Mi hermano se llevará el otro el coche.  
Besitos salvajes en tus partes delicadas"

Adam no pudo evitar sonreír a ese último mensaje. Estaba seguro que antes de dejar Boston iba a perder al fin su virginidad y nada más ni menos que ¡Con una chica!

Sam tomó un vuelo a Palo Alto, esa misma tarde. Tenía un montón de trabajo retrasado que debía hacerse ya si quería mantener las notas y la beca completa. Y John volvió a la caza que había interrumpido por culpa de la travesura de Adam. Así que de nuevo Dean y Adam se quedaron solos. Pero Dean estuvo más tranquilo al ver que la charla de su padre había surgido algo de efecto en la actitud de Adam. A lo mejor por estar castigado o por haber recibido unas cuantas nalgadas (más que merecidas) o por saber que su padre volvía estar al 100x100, o por lo que fuese...Pero daba gracias a que Adam estaba más manejable. Y Dean tras muchos meses al fin se podía relajar un poco.

- ¿Y tu hermano? (preguntó John dejando la bolsa en el suelo)  
- Hola, papá. En la cocina, limpiando (dijo Dean bajando el volumen de la tele pero sin dejar de mirar la película),  
- ¿Qué ha hecho? (dijo John negando con la cabeza)  
- Nada (hizo una pausa y le sonrió) que yo sepa.  
- ¿Nada, eh? ¿Y está limpiando las armas por propia iniciativa, no?  
- Exacto (intentando aguantarse la risa, el chico era tan naive a veces)  
- Ok. Quizás debamos aprovecharnos de esa buena predisposición de tu hermano. ¿Cómo estamos de balas?  
-Bien. Bueno, unas cuantas más no nos vendrán mal ¿verdad? (riéndose)  
- Hay que estar bien preparados (dijo maliciosamente John)  
- Y Mi bebé necesita un lavado (Dean dijo casualmente, a ver si colaba)  
- Pues que haces ahí tirado perdiendo el tiempo, ves a dárselo (dijo riéndose John mientras se encaminaba hacía la cocina).  
- Grrrr

- Hola papi (con una amplia sonrisa)  
- Hola Adam ¿Qué tal el día? (preguntó John aun riéndose de Dean)  
- Bien ¿Y el tuyo? (dijo Adam sonando dulce y cálido)  
- Bien. Estamos detrás de una buena pista.  
- Eso es fantástico. Si necesitáis mi ayuda para...(Adam empezó pero John lo interrumpió en seguida. Aquella no era una faena de las fáciles y aunque Adam era bueno. Aquel trabajo aún le venía un poco grande, por eso había pedido ayuda a un viejo amigo. Ni siquiera se veía capaz de enfrentarse él y Dean solos)  
- No, Adam. Estoy seguro que Jimmy, Dean y yo nos las apañaremos bien.  
- Ok, mi oferta sigue en píe, por si cambias de opinión.  
- Adam.  
- ¿si, papi? (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y con ojitos de encantador de serpientes)  
- Dispara.  
- ¿aquí? ¿En la cocina? (abriendo mucho los ojos y mirándolo alucinado)  
- Me has entendido muy bien, hijo. ¿A qué es debido todo este despliegue de amabilidad y buena disposición?  
- ¿Qué? (fingiendo estar ofendido) Pensé que te gustaría que ayudara a Dean con las cosas de...  
- Adam (dijo en tono de advertencia)  
- Papá, estamos en casa (refiriéndose a Boston) y nos iremos en unas semanas, y sé que la cagué con lo de la fraternidad. Pero ¿no sé cuando podré volver a mis amigos? Y pensé que...  
- Y pensaste que podría acortar tu castigo por buena conducta ¿no?  
- Si (agachando la cabeza intentando dar un poquito de pena a su padre).  
- Adam no fui yo quien se escapó de casa, no fui yo quien salió sin permiso, no fui yo quien bebió alcohol y fumó marihuana y no fui yo quien engañó a tus hermanos.  
- Lo sé papá, lo sé, e hice mal, y te juro por lo más sagrado que no volveré a hacerlo pero…por fa por fa (poniendo las manos juntas y suplicándole) por fa papi. Levántame el castigo por el resto de semanas que nos quedan aquí. Haré 5 millas cada día, entrenaré el doble, me encargaré de las tareas de la casa por un mes, lo que sea, papá, pero por favor  
- Vale, vale. Para ya, Adam. Te tomo la palabra. Ok, te levanto el castigo (Adam empezó a dar salto en la cocina)  
- Gracias, papi, gracias, eres el mejor, el mejor padre del mundo, gracias, cuanto te quiero (dándole un gran abrazo).  
- No tan aprisa, muchacho. Sigues castigado para el resto de mes. Pero te dejaré salir con tus amigos un ratito si prometes que estarás aquí cada día antes de las ocho  
- ¿LAS OCHO? PAPAAAAA (empezó a quejarse pero John lo cortó en seco)  
- Las ochos, lo tomas o lo dejas, Adam. Pero no pienso discutir sobre ello.  
- Lo tomo, lo tomo. Voy a llamar a...  
- ¡Alto ahí! No tan rápido, eso de ahí está por acabar, acábalo y después puedes llamar a quién quieras.  
- Pero...si es trabajo de Dean (poniendo pucheritos)  
- Era trabajo de Dean hasta que tú te ofreciste a hacerlo. Ahora es tu trabajo, acaba eso. Y quiero un buen trabajo (John dijo muy serio)  
- Siiii (dijo dando un bufido de vencimiento. John le plantó un beso en la cabeza)  
- Ese es mi chico (y tomó el teléfono para mirar los mensajes) ¿Ha llamado Sammy?  
- No, que yo sepa. Pero a mi nadie me cuenta nada. Como estoy castigado. (Entonces Adam se echó hacía atrás en la silla y gritó des de la cocina) DEAAAAAAAN ¿HA LLAMADO SAMMY?  
- Hijo, eso también lo podía hacer yo (dijo fulminándolo con la mirada)  
- No importa, no es ninguna molestia (con una sonrisa de millón de dólares. Estaba a punto de decirle algo gordo cuando de repente Dean gritando desde el salón le contestó)  
- NOOOOO AUN NO. DEBE DE ESTAR METIDO EN LA BIBLIOTECA MASTURBANDOSE CON ALGÚN TEOREMA MATÉMATICO DE LOS SUYOS.  
- ¡DEAAAAAAN! (John rugió des de la cocina, Dean tragó saliva, se le había pasado que su padre volvía a estar en casa, mira que podía llegar a ser idiota,se maldijo mentalmente)  
- LO SIENTO, PAPÁ. QUISE DECIR, NO, NO HA LLAMADO.  
- ¡Dean! (Abriendo la puerta de la cocina e indicándole con el dedo que moviera el culo hasta allí. Adam no pudo evitar reírse cosa que le hizo ganarse un callejón)  
- auch (John simplemente le apuntó con el dedo y el chico bajó la cabeza y continuó limpiando las armas)  
- no creo que sea de la incumbencia de los vecinos a lo que se dedica tu hermano. Ni a lo que se dedica tu hermano, ni a nada de lo que hagamos. Así que dime, hijo, ¿Cuándo hemos empezado a chillarnos en esta familia? (Dean estuvo tentado de decirle que él les chillaba siempre, el primer recuerdo de John gritándole era de cuando tenía unos tres años y montó un berrinche por no quererse ir a la cama a su hora, es decir, más o menos desde que tenía memoria. Pero Dean sabía que no debía a una fiera cabreada así que solo le miró y con cara de arrepentimiento dijo)  
- Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.  
- Más vale (y empezó a marcar el teléfono de Sam). A mi tampoco me ha llamado ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?  
- Antes de ayer, (dijo dudando) no, hace tres días(asintiendo con la cabeza). Si (mirando las últimas llamadas en su teléfono) fue el martes (John respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza. Des del martes, justo la última vez que también él había hablado con Sam).


	7. Chapter 7

- Samuel (tras oír descolgar el teléfono)  
- Ah, hola, papá, ahora precisamente te iba a llamar (intentando sonar relajado, pero por el tono del Samuel de su padre, Sam ya sabía el motivo de la llamada).  
- ¿En serio? (John sonaba bien molesto) ¿Qué coincidencia, verdad?  
- Papá, he estado liado con un trabajo y…  
- Solo te lleva un minuto. Tomas el teléfono, buscas en la agenda papá o Dean y marcas el botón de llamada, sabes, ese de color verde con un telefonito dibujado (fantástico, su padre siendo sarcástico, la bronca iba a ser de las gordas). A mi no me parece muy complicado ¿verdad, hijo?  
- Lo sientoooo (dijo con voz cansada y molesto que con 18 años su padre lo estuviera riñendo por teléfono. Era universitario. Ninguno de sus compañeros tenían que llamar a diario a sus padres)  
- Hijo. Hicimos un trato (tras hacer las paces, John se había comprometido a respetar la decisión de Sam de ir a la universidad siempre que Sam no descuidara su entrenamiento y que los llamara cada día para hacerles saber que todo estaba bien)  
- Si, lo sé. Pero realmente he estado muy liado (pero John volvió a interrumpirlo)  
- ¡No me vengas con mierdas Samuel! (ahora no sonaba molesto sonaba cabreado) ¿He de presentarme ahí y recordarte como se utiliza un teléfono? Porqué si he de hacerlo...  
- No, señor (la tan sola idea de que John se presentará en la universidad y lo arrastrará de la oreja mortificaba a Sam)  
- Entonces que no se vuelva a repetir (John intentó calmarse era estúpido enfadarse así, teniendo en cuenta que el trasero de Sam estaba a dos días en coche de su zapatilla)  
- No, señor  
¿Está todo bien? (volviendo al tono paternal)  
- si, todo bien. ¿Y por ahí?  
- Bien ¿Ya Entrenas?  
- Si, papá, todos los días (una pequeña mentirijilla piadosa. Si que solía correr a diario. Y los fines de semana iba a un gimnasio a practicar algo de lucha, pero debido a todo el trabajo acumulado. Esa semana no había hecho nada excepto asistir a clase y estudiar. Apenas dormía cuatro horas para ponerse al día) ¿Aun en Boston? (preguntó en seguida para cambiar de tema)  
- Si, dos o tres semanas más, después iremos a la costa oeste.  
- En seis semanas habré acabado los exámenes, nos podemos reunir y pasar el verano juntos.  
- Si, eso es lo acordado ¿no? (Sam puso una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué le hubiera costado decir un simple si? Tenía que recordarle constantemente el acuerdo. Como si estuviera en la Universidad porqué él le estuviera haciendo el inmenso favor de dejarle. Él les había dejado claro que era mayor de edad y eso era lo que quería hacer y tenían que respetarlo. Creía que tras hacer las paces con su padre las cosas cambiarían. Pero John seguía mangoneándole siempre que tenía ocasión) En cuanto tengamos domicilio te daré las coordenadas.  
- ¿Y Dean y Adam? (Sam no tenía más ganas de prolongar la charla)  
- Los tengo justo aquí sentados.(Dean le indicó a su padre que le pasará el teléfono) Espera que te paso a Dean

- Después pásamelo a mi (dijo Adam que por estar castigado no tenía muchas oportunidades de hablar por teléfono)

- Hola Bigfoot ¿Se te han caído ya los ojos de tanto estudiar?  
- Ey Dean. No, no se me han caído ¿y a ti se te han caído ya las pelotas de tanto arrastrarlas por el suelo?  
- Ey. Sasquash, cuidadito, porque cuando te vuelva a ver quizás este huevón te patee ese culo de universitario tuyo.  
- Jajaja Eso me gustaría verlo.  
- ¿Qué ya has conocido a suficientes chicas de fraternidades guarronas? Piensa que cuando te vaya a buscar, me tienes que presentar esas chicas universitarias que quieren experimentar con…  
- ¡Dean! (dijo John echándole una mirada furtiva a Adam, Dean se sorprendía que su padre aun siguiera con el rollo de no blasfemar delante de Adam) Sino tienes nada mejor que decirle a tu hermano pásale el teléfono a tu hermano para que lo salude.  
- El viejo te está riñendo ¿verdad?

-Sip (dijo Sam sabiendo que su padre no podía oírlo)

-Ten cuidado Dean, por alguna razón suena más cabreado de lo habitual  
- ¿en serio? (dijo con ironía. Quizás el hecho que llevara tres días sin llamarlo estuviera remotamente relacionado) ok, Sammy, cuídate. Hablamos mañana. Te paso al canijo (alargándole el teléfono a Sam)

- hola canijo  
- hola Sammy  
- ¿qué tal tu arresto?  
- Papá me lo ha levantado (dijo triunfante)  
- ¿Funcionó lo que te dije? (preguntó alucinando Sam)  
- si ¿porqué? ¿No creías que funcionará?  
- Si te soy sincero, no. Papá se debe de estar haciendo viejo. Poco te ha durado a ti el castigo ¿Han llegado a los 10 días?  
- Jajajaja pues suerte que tengo  
- No lo sabes bien (No era ningún secreto que John siempre había sido más condescendiente con Adam. Pero hasta Sam estaba sorprendido que John hubiera caído tan fácilmente en lo del buen comportamiento). Ahora no la cagues. Ese ex marine tiene muy buena memoria. Ese truco no te funcionará otra vez si ahora vas y la cagas a la primera oportunidad.  
- No, tranquilo, me portaré bien, mami (John sonrió al oír la respuesta de Adam, dedujo que Sam le estaba aconsejando que no volviera a meterse en líos)  
- Oye mocoso ¿a quién llamas tu mami?  
- A ti, y lo que te ha dicho Dean, cuenta conmigo también  
-si, sigue soñando canijo, JAJAJA después de tu aventurilla...papá no te va a dejar acercarte a una fraternidad ni borracho.

- Adam, pásame ya el teléfono (dijo no muy contento John)  
- Adiós, Sam. Piensa en ello.  
- Si, claro jajaja

-¿Hijo? (recuperando su teléfono)  
- ¿si, papá? (dijo intrigado Sam)  
- Hasta mañana (el tono de John quería decir que más vale que mañana si que llamara porque sino se presentaría en la facultad y lo arrastraría por todo el campus agarrado de la oreja mientras le iba dando con el cinto)  
-Hasta mañana papá (y colgó)

- Deberías darle más cuartelillo (dijo en voz alta Adam, pero realmente no era esa su intención)  
- ¿disculpa? (John estaba flipando en colores, ese mocoso de ahí, le estaba diciendo como criar a su hijo)  
- nada, señor (dijo asustado al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. John permaneció unos instantes mirando fijamente a Adam)  
- ¿papá? Se me olvidaba comentártelo, si mañana vamos a ir de caza, necesitaremos gasolina y estoy un poco sin blanca (dijo Dean para desviar el tema y alargándole la mano)  
- si, tienes razón, ponle gasolina también a mi furgoneta (sacando la billetera y alargándole un fajo de billetes) y compra algo de fruta fresca y vegetales. Sé perfectamente, que cuando no estamos Sam o yo en casa vosotros dos solo os alimentáis de guarradas.  
-Sí, señor.  
- ¡Dean! si te esperas a que acabe esto, me puedes llevar al centro ¿por fa? (poniendo ojitos de cachorrito. Dean miró a su padre y John asintió)  
- Ok, canijo. Pero apresúrate. Quiero estar de vuelta en un par de horas.  
- No te preocupes, puedo regresar en autobús.  
- Eso ni lo sueñes (dijo John) ya te recogeré yo en coche. Mientras estés fuera puedes recuperar tu teléfono (y Adam corrió hacía la habitación de su padre y abrió la cajonera donde sabía que estaba su teléfono) Si fuera tan rápido cuando le digo que recoja sus cosas… (John le dijo a Dean con una media sonrisa)  
- JAJAJAJA No sé de que te sorprendes papá, Rataplán siempre ha sido el más rápido de los 4.  
- ¡ADAM! ¡AÚN NO HAS ACABADO ESTO! (gritó John desde la cocina)

- ¡Papá! En casa no gritamos (dijo Dean intentando sonar serio)  
- Sal de mi vista, maldito desagradecido jajajaja (John hizo como si se fuera a quitar el cinto, pero estaba de broma y Dean lo sabía. Después de hablar con Sammy su padre siempre estaba de mejor humor)  
- ¡SI, YA VAAAAA! (respondió Adam des del cuarto de su padre. John solo pudo reírse)


	8. Chapter 8

Al fin la gran noche llegó. Jim, John y Dean saldrían a por ese maldito vampiro. Llevaban semanas observándolo y al fin habían encontrado su madriguera. Afortunadamente se trataba de un vampiro sin familia, no obstante al tratarse de un vampiro siempre se habían de extremar las precauciones. John, Jim y Dean estaban planeando la incursión al milímetro. Adam los escuchaba atentamente. Adam, en cualquier otro momento, se hubiera muerto por ir con ellos. Pero esa noche no. Esa noche pretendía perder su virginidad y nada más ni menos que con Patty Kindelan, la pelirroja más caliente de su antigua escuela. Bueno, cuando él había dejado la escuela Patty no era nada HOT, pero estos dos años habían sido muy generosos con ella. Y Scott le había dicho que Patty le había dicho a Karen que lo encontraba muy "interesante". Scott le había asegurado que eso en lenguaje de chicas significaba que la tía estaba coladita por sus huesos.  
A las siete John, Jim y Dean se fueron, no sin antes repetirle por millonésima vez las reglas a Adam. Sal puertas y ventanas. No abrir la puerta a nadie. No contestar al teléfono a menos que llame de dos señales y cuelgue tres veces. Un arma preparada bajo la almohada. No llamar a comida a domicilio. No salir de casa. Y acostarse antes de las once. Siempre igual.  
Adam estaba nervioso, se duchó dos veces, las manos le sudaban a mares. Se había puesto la colonia de Dean y le había tomado "prestado" un preservativo de la guantera del coche, aprovechando un descuido de Dean.  
A las nueve, los chicos pasaron a buscarlo. Conducía Kevin, que justo se acababa de sacar el permiso de conducir. Y se notaba. Adam hubiera conducido mejor con las manos rotas. Pero no importaba, porque ahí estaba él en el asiento de atrás apretujado, pero apretujado contra Patty Kindelan. Adam no recordaba estar tan feliz en...su pelo olía tan bien, toda ella olía a...Adam no tenía ni idea a que olía...pero su cerebro no pensaba correctamente, su sangre había empezado a bombear, pero un poco más abajo. Adam le daba igual todo estaba en la gloria. Y solo se había montado en el coche quedaba toda la noche por delante. ¡Y qué noche!

Al fin llegaron a la casa, era una de esas casas de muestra. La madre de Scott era agente inmobiliario. Y llevaba más de un año intentando venderla. Eran malos tiempos para las casas de lujo para solteros o parejitas. Eso si, en el momento que la vendieran, se llevaría tal comisión que la universidad de Scott y de Laura estaría completamente pagada. Pero mientras eso no sucedía, Laura, la hermana mayor de Scott la utilizaba como picadero. Y nadie sabría nada sino fuera porque Scott le gustaba leer el diario de su hermana para después hacerle chantaje.

Ahí estaban los seis, Scott, Kevin, Lupe, Gina y Patty, en una casa de lujo, con piscina, jacuzzi, sauna, gimnasio, incluso tenía un cine y una bolera. Era el sueño de cualquier playboy. Era el paraíso de esos 6 adolescentes. Las chicas habían traído champán y chocolates. Y Kevin como siempre cervezas y comida para pica: patatas, nachos, golosinas, palomitas de maíz, poptarts,… su padre tenía un supermercado y desde que los chicos tenían uso de razón Kevin se había dedicado a "sisarle" cosas de la tienda. No es robar si la tienda es tuya. Ninguno de ellos estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, así que en una hora ya estaban todos borrachos. Fue entonces que alguien dijo lo de bañarse en la piscina desnudos. Aquello sonó genial, salvaje, tan de mayores…de los tres muchachos Adam parecía ser el único que tenía claro que la finalidad de bañarse desnudo con chicas, no es ver a las chicas desnudas. Existe internet, si quería ver chicas desnudas, solo tenía que entrar al laptop y mirar las páginas visitadas en la última sesión de Dean. No, la idea, era otra, la idea era jugar en el agua con esas chicas desnudas. Y cuando Adam pensaba en jugar, no estaba pensando en piedra/papel/tijeras.

Está claro que las chicas, estaba en la honda de sus amigos, solo hicieron que hacer el payaso y decir tonterías. Pero ahí estaba él, tras ver a Dean durante esos años, sabía que decir y cuando decirlo para que una chica se sintiera confiada y bajara la guardia. Sabía la teoría. Nunca antes lo había puesto él práctica. Así que esa noche era la noche de comprobar como de bien se le daba a Adam Winchester enamorara a las nenas. En este caso enamorar a Patty.

No es que se le diera especialmente bien, el chico tenía futuro, pero Patty iba bastante "alegre" y aquello tuvo más fuerza en su actitud cariñosa que todas las frases hechas de Adam. Pero es cierto, Patty se sentía cómoda, segura y especial con Adam. Sin darse cuenta, se fueron apartando aun rincón de la piscina, se besaron durante horas. O almenos eso les pareció a ellos. Los otros chicos se fueron a jugara a la bolera, ellos ni se enteraron, seguían muy ensimismados él uno con el otro. El efecto del alcohol empezaba a desaparecer, así que Adam empezaba a ser menos torpe y más confiado. Adam, como había visto en un millón de películas porno, deslizó su dedo entre las piernas de la chica y empezó a moverlo arriba y abajo. Patty primero se quedó paralizada, pero tras un largo beso y darse cuenta que aquello era no solo muy agradable sino excitante y de mayores le dejó proseguir. Adam se envalentonó y dejó de friccionar la ir metiendo poco a poco el dedo mientras le mordisqueaba los pezones. La chica era muy sensible y enseguida llegó al orgasmos, tan fácil pensó Adam. Pero Adam estaba allí en la piscina desnudo con una chica que acababa de tener, lo más probable, su primer orgasmo y con una erección de caballo. Fue entonces cuando guió la mano de la chica hacia su pene, la chica se lo pensó durante un segundo. Pero era justo, él la había masturbado ahora le tocaba su turno. No había nada malo, solo le estaba tocando con la mano. Pensó ella y finalmente empezó a mover su mano. Adam tampoco tardó nada en eyacular. Cualquiera lo hubiera tildado de eyaculador precoz, pero era la primera vez que una chica le tocaba ahí a abajo, y no pudo controlarse. Al cabo de un rato los chico volvieron. Venían con más champán y cervezas. Adam y Patty estaban tan felices, quería celebrar esa nochepor todo lo alto, así que salieron de la piscina se envolvieron en la toalla y tumbados en una tumbona continuaron bebiendo y charlando. Entonces pasó lo que Adam estaba deseando que pasara, pero que no por eso lo dejó de sorprender. Patty aprovechó que los otros estaban haciendo el cafre en el jardín y se lo llevó a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de sexo. Bueno, si no contamos las películas pornos y lo que cuentan en los baños. Así que no fue ni bonito, ni salvaje, ni tántrico, fue bastante patoso y tosco. Pero suplieron sus clamorosas carencias con muchas ganas. Patty era muy sensible y Adam estaba muy salido. Así que no fue tan mal, para ser una primera vez. Pero Adam, con la borrachera y el calentón olvidó ponerse el preservativo, así que tuvo que recurrir a la marcha a tras. Cosa que hizo más patente la brevedad del escarceo y que puso las sabanas de la habitación hechas un pincel.

Adam, corrió al piso de abajo, donde estaban sus tejanos y fue a por el preservativo. Esta vez quería sentir que era correrse dentro de una chica, así que torpemente se puso el preservativo, no era tan fácil como decían en las clases de educación sexual. Pero finalmente lo logró, y con el chubasquero puesto volvió a subir al dormitorio. Esa segunda vez, fue mejor, aquello era el mejor invento del mundo, mejor que la play.

- Estaban a punto de hacerlo una tercera vez, cuando la chica miró su reloj y se puso como histérica.

- ¡Son casi las cuatro!

- Si, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te lo estás pasando bien.

- Joder (vistiéndose rápidamente) mi madre acaba el turno a las cuatro. Si llega a casa y no me vea, se va a poner…joder se va a poner como loca. Seguro que llama a la poli, los bomberos, los hospitales, tanatorios hasta al ejercito. Adam, me va a caer una (bajando los peldaños de dos en dos, y saliendo al jardín en busca de Kevin para que la llevase a casa. Adam corrió tras de ella).

- Creo que Kevin, no está en condiciones de conducir (dijo Adam al ver que Kevin seguía desnudo sobre la hierba del jardín con un flamenco de plástico entre las piernas)

- ¡Que hago!

- Tranquilízate, llamaremos a un taxi.

- ¿Un taxi? ¡Claro, un taxi! ¿Sabes el número de…? (pero Adam ya estaba pidiendo un taxi) Eres el mejor, Adam (dándole un apasionado beso). Te juro que jamás se me hubiera ocurrido lo del taxi, cuando me pongo nerviosa, me bloqueo

- Pues esta noche no te has bloqueado nada (acariciándole el pelo mientras le besaba detrás de la oreja)

**- **Es porque contigo, no estaba nerviosa.

- Yo estaba temblando, me hubiera muerto si me hubieras rechazado

- Que melodramático que eres jijiji (dijo riendo coquetamente).

- Nada de melodramático, Patty tú has sido mi primera (Adam bajó la cabeza y se puso todo rojo)

- Tú también has sido mi primer (sonriéndole muerta de vergüenza)

- Es una pena que en una semana te hayas ido…

- Lo sé, no quiero irme, esta es mi casa, aquí están mis amigos, mi escuela y…y tú.

- ¿No hay manera que te quedes?

- No, mi padre viaja mucho, nunca nos estamos mucho en ningún sitio, es una mierda.

- Si, es una mierda (dijo triste) y no podrías quedarte al menos hasta la fiesta de final de exámenes los de la uni. Vamos a ir todos, han invitado a Gina y nos va colar.

- No, mi padre acababa hoy el trabajo, así que en cuestión de una semana estaremos de nuevo en la carretera

- Es una mierda que tu padre sea comercial de piezas de recambio de cosechadoras.

- Si, es una mierda. Ya llegó el taxi (abriéndole la puerta para que entrara) te acompaño, así tendremos más tiempo para hablar (y se metió en el taxi).

Adam dejó a la chica en su casa, las luces estaban apagadas por lo que su madre aun no había llegado. Aquello fue un alivio para ambos. Adam aprovechó el taxi y se fue para casa. Al abrir la puerta, respiró aliviado, al ver que ni su padre ni su hermano habían llegado aun eran las cuatro y media y aquella había sido la mejor noche de su vida. La adrenalina no le dejaba dormir, tenía que contárselo a alguien. Pero ni de broma se lo podía contar a Dean, se suponía que debía quedarse en casa. Dean no era tan enrollado cuando Adam o Sam se escabullían de casa, aunque fuera para una cita. Dean era igual de obtuso que su padre, cuando se trataba de su seguridad o paradero. Así que decidió llamar a Sam.

- Hola Bigfoot (dijo Adam llenó de energía)

- ¿Adam? (dijo sonando realmente dormido)

- Si, en persona.

- ¿Ha pasado algo con papá o Dean? (ahora estaba más despierto era de noche, muy muy de noche, de repente se le ocurrió que algo malo había pasado) ¿estáis bien?

- Si, si, estamos bien, bueno Dean, Jim y papá están de caza regresarán mañana al medio día.

- ¿Estás solo?

- Si

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a Bobby?

- No, no, para Sam, estoy bien, estoy más que bien, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

- ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana por la mañana?

- Bueno, si, pero yo quería hablar contigo, pero (sonando muy triste)

- Vale, canijo, déjalo, ya estoy despierto, a ver que es eso tan importante de que querías hablar.

- Ya no soy virgen (dijo muy satisfecho de si mismo)

- ¡QUÉ! (Sam gritó, de repente se dio cuenta la hora que era y bajó la voz) qué tu que!

- Si, se llama Patty y huele, no sé huela tan bien, y es guapa, lista, muy madura

- Ya, muy madura (dijo Sam con ironía)

- Adam, dime al menos que te has puesto condón (hubo un silencio incomodo)

- Bueno, al final si (dijo tímidamente Adam)

- ¡BUENO AL FINAL SI, QUE MIERDA QUIERE DECIR ESO DE BUENO AL FINAL SI! (Sam volvió a alzar la voz y se escuchó en el pasillo alguien mandar silencio)

- Los dos éramos vírgenes, no debes preocuparte por las venéreas y me corrí fuera…

-¡Oh por dios! (interrumpiéndolo, por miedo que continuara dando detalles), Adam, no quiero saber los detalles. Se supone que eres más listo Adam(Sam empezó a reñirlo), nunca, nunca, nunca sin condón. Sea virgen, te diga que toma pastillas, sea estéril, o que ya esté embarazada… o incluso que sea un hombre…¡me da igual, Adam!. ¿A caso papá no tuvo esa charla contigo?

-Si, claro, pero en ese momento no tenía el condón a mano (intentando explicarse), pero la segunda vez me lo puse.

-Adam, para ya, no quiero saberlo. Lo único que importa es que debiste llevar condón y no lo llevaste

-Después si (insistiendo).

-¡No me vengas con mierdas, Adam!, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Se supone que deberías alegrarte por mi (dijo sonando dolido). He hecho el amor por primera vez. Con una chica, no con una chica, con la chica más maravillosa del mundo y tú en vez de alégrate me estás sermoneando. Sam, pensé que te alegrarías por mí. Pensé que tú y yo estábamos en la misma onda. Te odio, me oyes, te odio (y colgó el teléfono y se puso a hacer sentadillas y flexiones para intentar calmarse y así poder dormir algo. sobre las seis finalmente, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido).


	9. Chapter 9

Eyyyyyyyyyyyy canijo, levanta, como llegué papá y vea que sigues durmiendo te va despertar de una patada en el trasero (dijo Dean envuelto en una toalla, mientras buscaba unos pantalones en el cajón)

¿Dean? (Adam se giró y vio a su hermano que le sonreía) ¿Cuándo has llegado? (incorporándose aun medio dormido).

Hace un rato, estaba lleno de sangre de vampiro, me he tomado primero una ducha. Por cierto, ¿qué haces en mi cama?

Aquí hay teléfono, por si llamabais, ya sabes por ayuda

Si, claro…jajaja tú ayuda jajaja

Oye, soy buen cazador (dijo indignado)

Aún tienes mucho camino por delante, Lassie (despeinándolo), para ser un buen cazador. Anda, ves a ducharte, papá ha ido a por el almuerzo, debe estar al caer.

¿El almuerzo? (Miró el radio-despertador de la mesita y dio un brinco de la cama) ¡Joder! Que tarde es.

Jajaja tranquilo, papá está de buen humor y cansado, comerá y se irá directo a la cama. Aprovecha entonces para hacer lo que sea que no has hecho y debía haber hecho (dijo Dean guiñándole un ojo).

Gracias, Dean.

No hay de qué, canijo. Por cierto,(Dean poniendo cara de inocencia pura) mi coche necesita un lavado.

Grrrrr chantajista (dijo Adam pero salió riendo hacía la ducha).

Adam se duchó en 5 minutos y se vistió en seguida. Al cabo de un rato entró John con un pollo relleno y unas patatas rustidas y un bote de helado de chocolate. Aquella era una comida de gala. La caza les debía haber ido realmente bien, pensó Adam al ver que no era carne empanada o hamburguesas. ¿Helado? Las cosas habían ido realmente bien. Efectivamente durante la comida estuvieron hablando y resultó que a l final no mataron a uno sino tres vampiros, y que los vampiros tenían dinero en efectivo en su nido, así que se lo habían repartido entre los tres. Eso no era justo, si había beneficio su padre jamás lo compartía con él, aunque participará tanto como Dean o Sam en las cacerías. Solo una palmadita en la espalda y un "muy bien, hijo". Pero John no tenía al intención de darle dinero a su hijo menor de edad por participar en una caza menor. Mejor dicho, ni en una menor, ni en una mayor, John era de la idea que si los chicos necesitaban dinero solo tenían que pedírselo. Pero Dean ya no era un niño, y aquel era su trabajo, a full time. Y hacía años que no hacía trabajo de apoyo, sino que era un cazador más. Era lógico que participara en los beneficios, las pocas veces que había.

Adam, nos iremos el jueves. Así que si tienes que despedirte de tus amigos, ves haciéndolo.

¿El jueves? Pero pensé que estaríamos hasta final de semana

No tiene sentido, el nido ha sido erradicado, más vale que te vayas preparando para salir. Estos dos días, no tienes por qué hacer tus tareas, ya las haremos tu hermano y yo (Dean lo miró, fastidiado). Así podrás pasar más tiempo con tus amigos.

¿No hay manera que nos quedemos hasta el domingo?

Nos esperan dos días de carretera, no, hijo, no. El jueves saldremos a primera hora. Lo siento, (dijo John poniendo su mano en el hombro, para confortarlo) sé que te hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos quedado un poco más, pero hay trabajo (y se fue a su habitación a descansar. Adam se quedó triste sentado en la mesa de la cocina)

Ey, canijo, anímate, en cuanto hagamos llegado, adivina que dos hermanos van a hacer una visita a un gigante empollón.

Genial (dijo pero sin ningún ánimo, aun estaba dolido con Sam)

¿Genial? ¿Creí que echabas de menos a Sammy?

Si, si, y lo echo, solo es la mierda esa de irnos de Boston, ya sabes, mis amigos, mi infancia… y todo eso. Ah no , espera, que no sabes lo que es (dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la mesa)

Oye, canijo, sé que estás enfadado, pero no la pagues conmigo (agarrándole del brazo para que se detuviese). Créeme cuando digo que me encantaría que te pudieras quedar una semana más

No es cierto

¿Qué?

Eres como él (indicando la cabeza la habitación de su padre), sino estás de caza te sientes vacío y te pones de un humor de perros. Si por ti fuera, nos íbamos hoy mismo. Así que no me vengas con esas (y con un movimiento rápido y brusco se libró del agarre de su hermano). Me voy a casa de Scott, regresaré para cenar, tranquilo.

Llévate el teléfono (dijo Dean des de la cocina, preocupado por Adam)

Ya, ya, ya (agarró su cazadora, las llaves, la billetera y el teléfono y salió por la puerta no sin dar un portazo, claro. John Salió de su habitación al oír el portazo)

Adam, va a casa de Scott, vendrá para cenar.

Se lo ha tomado mal ¿eh?(pasándose la mano por la cara)

Papá, nos podíamos quedar hasta el domingo

Hijo, deberíamos irnos hoy. Nos quedamos hasta el jueves porque como dijiste así puede despedirse de sus amiguitos. Pero vamos retrasados, y después para recuperar el tiempo va a ser peor.

Lo sé, pero

Si, hijo, es una mierda. Con Sammy con Adam, moverse siempre es una tragedia. No he visto dos chicos capacidad para echar raíces tan fácil y rápida como esos dos. Y eso que se supone que el carismático eres tú!

¿Se supone? ¡Soy el carismático! (dijo fingiendo estar ofendido).

Ya, y Adam no está llevando bien que Sammy esté en la facultad. Ya me ha preguntado un par de veces, sino podría quedarse con Sammy, y Sammy me ha dicho que a él también se lo ha preguntado.

¿Con Sammy?

¿Un niño, cuidando de otro niño?

Papá, yo me quedaba a cargo de Sammy

Ya, pero es diferente, tú siempre has sido más maduro en esas cosas. Además solo era por periodos de tiempo muy cortos.

Si, además Sammy ha ido a la facultad a estudiar. Adam lo distraería mucho y puede que acabara perdiendo la beca.

Adam se queda con nosotros, no hay discusión alguna.

Lo sé, ya se lo he dicho. Y parecía más o menos conforme, pero este año cada vez que discutís o nos cambiamos de ciudad, vuelve a sacar el tema.

Buffff (John dio un soplido y se pasó la mano por la cara) al menos a Adam le gusta nuestro trabajo.

Le gusta más Boston.

Lo sé. Y yo, en cambio, odio está ciudad y créeme no veo el momento de salir de ella.

¿Eve? (preguntó tímidamente Dean, su padre asintió y puso cara de dolor)

No puedo para de imaginar como sería ella ahora. Con 15 años, ¿te lo imaginas? Seguro que sería tan guapa como su madre, había chicos haciendo cola en su ventana, y yo me volvería loco intentando espantar a todos esos moscones. Quizás con la adolescencia, hablaría un poco más, ya sabes lo que les gusta a las chicas hablar. Y me pediría que le dejase ir algún baile y que le comprase un vestido de gala, jajaja y yo le diría que aun es muy joven, para bailes y vestidos

Y ella se escaparía por la ventana y se iría al baile (dijo Dean, medio sonriente)

Nooooo, mi princesita no.

De acuerdo papá (dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro)

Tuve que matar aquello que tenía su carita, su voz, sus ojitos. Nunca he hecho algo tan duro en toda mi vida. Volarle los sesos a mi propia hija

Aquello no era Eve.

Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Pero la imagen que tengo aquí (tocándose la sien) es la de mi niñita.

Nos vamos el jueves, si.

Si, ¿Dean? ¿Adam no te ha comentado nada de Eve, en estas semanas?

A mi no. Pero su padre confesor si.

¿Su padre confesor? ¿El pastor Jim?

No a sor Sammy de Calcuta

Jajajaja ¿sabes que no está aquí para oírte?

Si, pero no quiero estar oxidado para cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Y qué le dijo.

Tuvo pesadillas los primeros días. Y creo que todo el rollo ese de la fraternidad lo hizo porque quería mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, convencerse de que podía hacer como si nada ¿ya sabes, muy a lo Winchester?

Si, muy a lo Winchester. Entre la marcha de Sammy y los recuerdos de Eve, debí verlo venir.

Todos estábamos igual papá. Que Sammy y tú hicieras las paces fue estupendo. Pero sigue sin estar aquí. Supongo que Adam se dio cuenta que le faltaban dos de sus hermanos.

Sammy no está muerto.

Ya, pero en estos dos años esos dos se habían vuelto como carne y uña

¿Dean? ¿Estamos hablando de mis hijos Samuel Y Adam? Porque se pasaban el día discutiendo

Papá, eso es lo que hacemos los hermanos

En serio, al principio pensé que acabarían matándose.

Nooooooooooo si esos dos se "enamoraron" en el mismo instante que se vieron.

Dean tuve que darles varias zurras a cada uno, por insultarse,¡ incluso llegaron a las manos!.

Lo dicho, hermanos. Sam estaba deseando dejar de ser el último en la cadena de mando. Y Adam estaba deseando tener hermanos, con quien ver el futbol, practicar deportes, hablar de coches y de tías buenas. Incluso me sentí un poco celoso.

Deaaan

Vale, no es verdad. Sigo siendo el número uno desquiciando a Sammy.

Jajaja, me voy a descansar un rato, hazlo mismo, es una orden

Si, señor (dijo sonriéndole, mientras llevaba los cacharros al fregadero)

Tres semanas más tarde: Domingo, 14 de mayo de 2005, Hagginwood, Sacramento (California)

08:22

Me muero de calor. Y aun no es verano (dijo Adam poniendo el ventilador a toda potencia)

Adam, acuéstate, ayer a penas dormiste y hoy tampoco, estás revoltoso (dijo Dean sonando molesto y sin paciencia)

Que te den por culo, Dean.

Si voy hasta allí, va a ser tu culo al que le van a dar… una somanta palos es lo que le van a dar a tu culo, canijo.

¿Y papá? (dijo Adam quitándose la camiseta)

En el taller

¿Cuándo vuelve?

A las dos, para almorzar.

¿Qué hora es?

¡Adam! ¡A la cama! (dijo Dean cansado de tanta preguntita)

No tengo sueñoooo (realmente sonó como un mocoso)

Pero yo sí, y tu lloriqueó no me deja dormir. (Dijo ya irritado Dean)

Dean, me aburró, esto está muerto ¿Por qué no vamos ya a ver a Sam?

Porqué Sam está aún de exámenes, y si vamos le molestaremos, y quizás le vayan mal los exámenes, así que iremos cuando acabe. Solo quedan 4 días.

Pero, podríamos ir, tú y yo y así veríamos las chicas de las fraternidades.

¡Adam! Ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces, hasta que no termine los exámenes Sammy, no nos movemos.

Pero…

Adam te lo advierto, si no cierras ya tu boca y te acuestas, no respondo (Dean estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación furioso como un animal enjaulado)

Valeeeee (dijo de mala gana y apagó el laptop y se fue para la cama)

¿Dean? (al cabo de unos minutos de acostarse)

¿En serio, Adam? ¿En serio? (Dean parecía un psicópata. Dean no podía creerse que Adam siguiera provocándolo de esa manera, en vez de obedecerlo)

Ya me duermo, ya (dijo bajando la cabeza y mirándolo con terror. Llevaban varios días de vigilancia nocturna y de día hacía mucho calor y era difícil dormir, así que Dean y Adam se enganchaban por cualquier cosa).

13:30

Dean prepárate salimos (entró John por la puerta como un ciclón)

¿Salimos?

Si, ¿te acuerdas el nido de Boston?

Si, lo dejamos limpio.

Pues, resulta que no lo limpiamos tan bien. Jimmy me ha dicho que se acaba de enterar que era un nido de 4 y nosotros solo nos cargamos 3.

¿Volvemos a Boston? (Dijo Adam entusiasmado)

No (echándole una miradita rápida a Adam, para que se calmase), el cuarto vampiro, esta en la costa oeste (dirigiéndose de nuevoa Dean, que ya había empezado a recoger sus cosas). Jimmy lo está rastreando, él último sitio donde se le perdió la pista es en "La Jolla". Salimos ahora mismo.

Papá (dijo Adam mientras empezaba a sacar un par de tejanos de la cajonera)

Adam, tú te quedas, mañana tienes escuela.

Pero, no pasa nada si falto unos

He dicho que no (dijo John muy cortante). No quiero a los de asuntos sociales tras la nuca.

¿Y qué pasa con Sammy?

¿Qué pasa con Sammy? (John se detuvo de repente, no sabía de que hablaba su hijo)

Termina los exámenes en 4 días, y Dean me iba a llevar a verlo.

Dean, te llevará, cuando regresemos.

¿Y cuando será eso? (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

No lo sé, Adam, no lo sé (dijo irritado, mientras se aseguraba que metía en la bolsa todo lo que podrían necesitar)

Pero, eso no es justo…Dean me dijo (Adam empezó a quejarse)

¡Adam!

Adam, en cuanto regrese te llevo con Sam, te lo prometo, ya verás lo bien que (Dean intentaba razonar con su hermano, no era el mejor momento para discutir. Debían salir rápido y John no estaba para tonterías)

Ya, promesas de Winchester, ya me las conozco yo (dijo poniendo morros y girándose para darle la espalda).

¡Adam! En vez de estar ahí lloriqueando como un niño de 3 años, ayuda a tu hermano a prepararlo todo (John dijo en un tono de voz que pondría los pelos de punta al matón más macho de un penal de alta seguridad).

No

¿Qué has dicho? (John dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo fulminó con la mirada)

¡HE DICHO QUE NO! (Adam le gritó con todas las fuerzas de su pulmones. Dean lo veía venir, des que dejaran Boston, Adam estaba insoportable)

No tengo tiempo para esto (dijo John mientras se quitaba la correa. Adam abrió bien los ojos y reculó en la cama, pero dio con la pared. John agarró al chico y lo puso sobre sus rodillas y rápidamente dejó caer la correa una y otra vez. Y aunque Adam llevaba la protección de los pantalones, aquello dolía horrores) ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (John dejó caer 12 correazos bien fuertes sobre las nalgas de Adam, que gritaba como si le estuvieran sacando la piel a tiras) Y esto no se queda aquí, cuando regresemos, jovencito, tú y yo acabaremos está charla ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS (y con estos últimos 12 John dio por terminado el toque de atención. Dejó a Adam llorando sobre su almohada y continuo empacando)

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuu ay ay ay, lo siento, lo siento, auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, perdón, perdón auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uu nooooooooooooooo ay ay auuuuuuuuu arggggggggggggggggh (Adam pensaba que su padre le iba a dar la paliza completa, así que sorprendió cuando se detuvo, se levantó y continuó metiendo cosas en la furgoneta)

Adam, HIJO (Dijo John una vez ya estaba todo listo para marchar) mírame (Adam sacó la cara de la almohada y lo miró) Tú hermano y yo debemos irnos, recuerda seguir los protocolos, llamaré por la mañana, antes de que te vayas a la escuela. Haré todo lo posible, porque Dean esté aquí el viernes ¿vale?

Snif snif vale snif snif lo siento

Lo sé, campeón, lo sé. Ya hablaremos a la vuelta(dándole un beso en la frente) te quiero

Yo también (dijo aun triste)

Pórtate bien. El coche se queda aquí por si hubiera algún problema, nos vamos en la furgoneta.

Siiiii, tened cuidado (y John salió por la puerta)

Estaremos el viernes aquí, tranquilo (dijo Dean guiñándole el ojo) pórtate bien, canijo

Adiós, Dean (y Dean cerró la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el motor de la furgoneta. Adam se bajó los pantalones y contempló su podre trasero, efectivamente las marcas de los correazos estaban bien claras. Fue a ducharse con agua fría para calmar el ardor y después se puso un poco de pomada para calmar el dolor y que no le salieran hematomas)


	10. Chapter 10

Adam, agarró una mochila y metió en ella algo de ropa, sal, agua bendita, gasolina, un encendedor, una pistola, balas y un juego de dagas. Movió la cajonera y agarró un sobre donde Dean tenía guardado el dinero que ganaba con el billar y las apuestas. Respiró hondó, abrió el cajón de la mesita de Dean y tomó las llaves del coche. Echó una última mirada a la habitación, respiró hondo y salió de casa. En ese momento, se podría decir que Adam, no pensaba en nada.

Adam puso en marcha el motor de Chevrolet impala del 67, la niñita de los ojos de Dean, sin pensar tampoco, que Dean era capaz de matarlo si derramaba un poco de batido en su coche. Ya ni te cuento si lo conducía sin su permiso, sin licencia, y sin estar en grave peligro. Pero Adam seguía sin pensar. Adam sin darse cuenta se puso en la interestatal.Aún no tenía claro a donde quería ir. Solo que quería irse. Quería divertirse sin tener que preocuparse de nada ni de nadie. Tenía 15 años y su vida apestaba. Se suponía que esos debían ser los mejores años de su vida. Y quitando la noche con Patty, aquellos estaban siendo un asco de años de su vida. Recordó lo que decía su madre, las oportunidades no llaman a tu puerta, tienes que salir tú a por ellas. América el país de las oportunidades. Un país joven, como él. Se sentía genial y lleno de confianza, seguridad, autoestima y coraje al volante del impala. Estaba seguro que podría comerse el mundo y aún tendría hueco para tomar un pastel de postre.

Aquella era la primera vez que conducía solo por autopista. Y ahora entendía por qué Dean estaba tan apegado a ese coche. Conducirlo era una auténtica gozada. Su padre le había enseñado a conducir hacía un año, y des de entonces solo había conducido un par de metros o un par de kilómetros por carreteras secundarias, poco transitadas, pero casi siempre acompañado, podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que su padre le había dejado conducir solo. Y siempre habían sido distancias muy cortas. Así que ahí estaba él, con 15 años, conduciendo un precios Chevrolet impala del 67 negro. Con "the Darkness" en la radio y el asfalto por delante. Le hubiera encantado pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo, pero temía que si cometía una infracción, los polis lo detuvieran y eso…eso era meter la pata en mayúscula y luces de neón en el código Winchester. Claro que largarse, "tomando prestado" el dinero y el coche de Dean, no era peccata minuta. Pero se sentía tan feliz y lleno de vida, que le importaba tres cominos lo que su padre o Dean pudieran decir.

Al cabo de unas horas y tras repostar decidió abandonar la interestatal 5 y volver a la 101 y así bordear la costa, el paisaje era imponente. Su idea inicial de ir a ver a Sam a Stanford, la había dejado hacía ya rato. Sam, nada más verlo llamaría a Dean. Sabía que no llamaría a John. Porqué,dijera lo que dijera la licencia de conducir de Sam, Sam aun tenía miedo de su papaíto. Lo cierto es que los tres Winchester tenían miedo/respeto a la cólera de John Winchester. Pero Adam estaba demasiado eufórico con toda esa sensación de libertad que emanaba del volante del coche, para reconocerlo. Y en cuanto Sam se lo contara Dean, había dos opciones:

Una que Dean dejara a papá solo con la caza, cosa que ya lo cabrearía mucho y se plantara en Stanford para darle una paliza, y cuando se enterara que había conducido su bebé hasta allí, la paliza iba a ser de las que te dejan marca durante días. Y después cuando llegara su padre seguro que volvería a recibir una buena tunda.

O Dos, que Dean a su vez se lo contara a papá y los dos dejaran la caza, cosa que los cabrearía muchísimo, se plantaran en Stanford y papá le diera una paliza de campeonato. Cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía, y no tenía intención alguna de volver a recibir. Y después Dean quizás también le diera alguna nalgada por conducir su coche.

Así que fuera como fuese, Sam quedaba al margen de su viajecito. Tras descartar a Stanford, muy a su pesar, solo pensaba en universitarias pechugonas y borrachas, con ansias de experimentar. Si, en eso era igual que Dean. Bueno igual que cualquier chaval de su edad. Se podría decir que las hormonas de Dean eran igual que las de un chaval de 15 años.

Había probado el sexo, y le había encantado, ¿qué digo encantado? Era mucho más, estaba seguro que era adicto al sexo, solo hacía que recordar en su cabeza una y otra vez aquella noche con Patty. Adam se moría, por volver a practicarlo. Y, seriamente, pensaba que en su visita a Stanford se iba a hartar de tener sexo con las universitarias borrachas y pechugonas que estarían celebrando el fin de los exámenes. Si, era un iluso, y en el fondo lo sabía, no había modo que unas chicas universitarias se liaran con un crío como él. Pero Sam una vez había logrado engañar a una chica y hacerle creer que era universitario ¿Porqué no iba a poder él? Y Adam, lo inmoral de engañar a una chica no le preocupaba, solo le preocupaba satisfacer a la bestia que aprisionaba dentro de su pantalón. Chicas, chicas y más chicas, des de Paty que su pensamiento solo giraba entorno a eso. Ni armas, ni seres sobrenaturales, ni coches, ni deportes, ni música, ni tan siquiera el atletismo, la pasión de su vida. ¡Nada! En su cabeza solo había una cosa. Sexo.

Y con ese único pensamiento, inconscientemente o no, aceleró un poco más, hasta lo que los límites de velocidad de la 101 permitían, pero ahora con una dirección clara, las playas de Los Ángeles. Donde las chicas iban con bikini y solían desmadrarse todas las noches en fiestas glamurosas.

Estaba empezando a anochecer y aun le quedaban a dos horas de Los Ángeles cuando el teléfono sonó. No podía ser. Solo hacía 6 horas que había salido de casa. Y su padre le había dicho que lo llamaría la mañana siguiente. Salió de la autopista y aparcó en un arcén. Salió del coche y miró el teléfono. Efectivamente era papá. ¿Cómo diantre se lo hacía aquel hombre? Siempre tan oportuno. Respiró hondo, el corazón le iba a mil por hora. No podía ser que su viaje se acabará ahí, aun ni si quiera había empezado la diversión. Intentó calmarse, para sonara tranquilo y tras respirar hondo varias veces, dio al botón de rellamada.

Hola papá

¿Adam, dónde estás he llamado a casa y?

Corriendo, he salido a correr, necesitaba que me diera el aire.

¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? ¿Crees que podemos hablar?

Si, papá, estoy más tranquilo (Adam dio gracias a todos los ángeles del cielo por que su padre se había tragado lo de correr)

Hijo, no me gusta irme y dejarte así. Pero sabes que no tolero ningún tipo de la insubordinación.

Lo sé, papá, yo lo siento. Estaba molesto por qué llevamos semanas planeando la visita a Sammy

Lo sé, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Dean y tú podáis ir a visitar a vuestro hermano a Stanford.

Gracias papá (pero ahora mismo ya no le importaba mucho Stanford, él ya se había buscado la vida)

Hijo, sé que estos meses han sido duros para ti, volver a Boston y después irnos otra vez, con todos esos recuerdos tan dolorosos

Papá, estoy bien (Adam lo cortó, no quería hablar de aquello con su padre. Adam no había superado aun la muerte de su hermana, recién empezaba a superar la muerte de su madre, pero lo de Eve lo superaba, sobre todo la parte del multiforme. Así que simplemente intentaba no pensar y seguir adelante)

Hijo, sé que eres un chico fuerte, me lo has demostrado estos dos años muchas veces, pero es normal sentirse triste y abatido cuando se recuerdan ciertas desgracias y

Papá, en serio, estoy bien. Pensé que sería peor, pero los chicos fueron geniales y apenas…bueno, quiero decir que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy bien.

De acuerdo (dándose por vencido, no iba a sacar nada de Adam en esa conversación telefónica, esperaría a regresar a casa. Ese chico era más testarudo que una mula), no olvides salar todas las puertas y ventanas y revisar los pentagramas.

Si, papá (dijo sonando cansado)

Te llamó mañana

Papá, llámame a la vuelta de la escuela, mañana saldré pronto, quiero hacer unas vueltas en la pista antes de las clases, mis tiempos apestan.

Ok, te llamo a las diecisiete-cero-cero. Te quiero

Yo también (y colgó)


	11. Chapter 11

Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca. Pero al menos había ganado más tiempo. Ahora tenía que pensar que excusa ponerle mañana, cuando volviera a llamar, quizás podría llamarlos él. Así no tendrían que volver a llamar a casa. Porque la excusa de correr no se la iban a tragar eternamente. Adam regresó al coche y volvió a la autopista. Estaba conduciendo de noche y por autopista. Se sentía como un actor de Hollywood en uno de esos flamantes coches de deportivos. A unas horas, las mejores playas de américa, con las chicas más bonitas y menos vestidas. ¡Yippie! Y sin darse cuenta le dio al acelerador un poco más de fuerza. Jajajaja se sentía tan vivo. Pero tras ese inicial chute de adrenalina, se serenó y volvió a la velocidad permitida. No era cuestión de acabar en comisaria. No sin antes haber llegado a Malibú beach y haberse corrido la gran juerga.

Al fin llegó a Los Ángeles, era las dos de la mañana, he hizo un paseo rápido por Sunset y Rodeo. Encontró un motel de carretera a las afueras y con una de las licencias falsas pidió una habitación. Nada más llegar, saló ventanas y puerta, dibujó un pentagrama de protección en el suelo con tiza y se tiró en la cama. Quedando sumido en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, la suave brisa del marle despeina, los cálidos rayos del sol acarician su piel y la promesa de pasear entre un montón de chicas guapas en bikini. ¿Hay mejor manera de despertarse? Para Adam Winchester no. Se dio una ducha rápida, recogió sus cosas y se puso en camino a la playa.

Aquello no le defraudó, lo más mínimo. Rubias, morenas, castañas, pelirrojas, altas, bajitas, pechugonas, pecosas, esculturales, jóvenes, maduritas sexis,…aquello era el buffet libre del paraíso. Adam, alto, delgado, pálido como un fantasma destacaba sobre todo aquel ir y venir de cuerpos rendido al culto de la belleza. Lo único que le consolaba es que era delgado pero estaba fuerte. Hubiera sido aun más patético si no hubiera tenido ni un músculo (gracias papi) pero aun así, las chicas se fijaban en él y se reían. No era una risa de mofa, era más bien una risa tierna. Bueno, siempre podía utilizar el rollo yogurín para ligar.

Llevaba toda la mañana en la playa y no sé cansaba, cada vez que creía ver una chica guapa, parecía otra más guapa aún. A la hora de comer, se fue a un garito que había en paseo marítimo. Venían fruta fresca, yogures y bocadillos, y de todos aquellos locales, era el único que parecía tener un precio razonable. Se sentó en la barra y se puso a comer un bocadillo de pollo, una Pepsi y un tazón grande de helado con fruta fresca. Al poco rato de sentarse, tres chicas, de más o menos su edad se sentaron a su lado y pidieron unos cafés frappe. La chica que estaba justo a su lado era muy alta, casi tan alta como él, la de la otra punta era medio asiática y la del medio tenía el pelo muy muy rizado. Al principio solo cuchicheaban y reían como tontas. ¿Es que las chicas de 15 solo saben hacer eso? Pensó Adam, pero al cabo de un rato, empezaron a mirarlo fijamente y a reírse. Adam estaba apunto de mandarlas a la mierda, cuando la más alta de ellas le sonrió y empezó a hablarle.

-ey, eres nuevo (le dijo la chica alta de ojos azules como el mar)

-¿Qué?

- he dicho que si eres nuevo. Has entrado en la cafetería más cochambrosa de todo L.A. y estás rojo como un tomate. Así que deduzco que es tu primer día aquí.

- si, llegué ayer a la noche. ¿Tanto se me nota?

- jajaja (rieron las tres chicas. De repente las risas no le resultaron tan molestas)

- Me llamo Gabi (alargándole la mano. Adam alargó la suya y se saludaron) y esta es mi prima Nicole y su amiga Helen.

- Hola Gabi, Nicole y Helen, yo soy Adam.

- ¿Y vas a estarte mucho en L.A?

- No, solo hoy, mañana por la mañana me regreso para Stanford (las chicas de repente lo miraron como si se tratara de una piedra preciosa. No era la intención de Adam, cuando dijo que se regresaba a Stanford, que las chicas pensaran que era universitario, solo quería decir que después se iba a ver a su hermano, pero le salió así. Y tras ver el cambio de actitud de las chicas, decidió que ya le estaba bien en malentendido).

- Adam, a menos que quieras pasarte tu único día en L.A, en urgencias, yo si fuera tú no me comería el yogur.

- ¿Porqué es una tienda de yogures, no?

- aquí solo vale la pena el café y la fruta que es fresca, lo demás es como jugar a la ruleta rusa (Adam soltó el bocadillo al instante, las chicas se rieron otra vez).

- ¿y entonces porque venís vosotras?.

- Porque es el local de su padre (señalando a Nicole)

- Tu tío ¿no?

- exacto, chico listo.

- ¿Y qué opina tu tío que vayas diciendo esas lindeces de su local?

- Eso que más da, él nunca está por aquí y nosotras tenemos todo el café y fruta gratis que queramos.

- mi padre es un hombre muy ocupado (aclaró rápidamente la chica del pelo rizado). Tiene un montón de locales por la costa oeste. Este es solo una inversión, por el sitio, ya sabes, al píe de la playa, pero aun no ha decidido que va a hacer con él, por ahora lo mantiene como tienda de yogures.

- Nicole, cállate, lo aburres (dijo Gabi)

- zorra (le dijo Nicole a Gabi, pero sin estar realmente enfadada)

- puta (Gabi le contestó de forma natural a Nicole)

- ¿seguro que sois primas y no hermanas? (dijo riéndose Adam, esas dos se llevaban como Dean y Sam)

- siiii, mi padre y su padre son hermanos (dijeron poniendo cara de extrañadas)

- ey, si vas a estar solo un día aquí porqué no te vienes a la fiesta de inauguración del nuevo local del padre de Nicole (dijo la chisca medio asiática, que de las tres, sin duda, era la más guapa. Pero Adam había puesto los ojos en las primitas, aunque no se cerraba ninguna puerta)

- ¿Una fiesta?

- si, es en encinar de Doña Alba, al lado de la playa, un poquito más para abajo del rompeolas (dijo Gabi).

- Si, vente, venga, nos lo pasaremos bien. Mi viejo es el dueño, nos darán comida y champán gratis.

- ¿Comida como ésta? (dijo con cara de asco)

- No, idiota, buena comida. Es un local, para gente importante, todo de primerísima calidad. Además es un sitio precioso, los encinares entran casi en la playa (dijo Nicole). Venga di que si.

-si, di que si (dijeron las tres)

- solo traigo este bañador, esta camisa y unos tejanos.

- no hay problema, por la ropa, le tomamos prestado algo de la ropa de Charlie.

- ¿Charlie no se enfadará?

- Charlie es mi hermano, y no le molestará, tiene tanta ropa que ni se dará cuenta (dijo Gabi)

- si podemos ponerle algo que ya no se ponga.

- si, si, te vamos a vestir (la idea no le desagradó, ya que para vestirlo, primero tendrían que desvestirlo, sus hormonas volvían a tomar el mando)

- siiiii jajaja (las tres rieron).

- ok, me dejo asesorar por vosotras (y Adam se dejó arrastrar por las chicas)

- ¿trajiste coche? (preguntó Nicole)

- si, está aparcado a un par de manzanas.

- Ok, dame las llaves, yo te llevo a mi casa (Adam dudo por un segundo si darle o no darle las llaves, si le pasaba algo malo al coche de Dean. Dean lo mataba. Y claro estaba esa estúpida norma de su John de no subas a desconocidos al coche. Pero ellas no eran desconocidas eran Gabi, Nicole y …y Helen) tranquilo tengo licencia, me la saqué hace dos meses (dijo Nicole, eso significaba que Nicole tenía 17 años, por lo que más probable es que Helen también, pero estaba casi 100x100 seguro que Gabi era de su edad. Claro que no iba a arriesgarse a preguntarles la edad para que ellas a su vez se la preguntasen).

- aquí tienes, pero ten cuidado, a veces arrastra la tercera (sonando super maduro o eso es lo que los 4 pensaron).

-ok, ¡Helen! Gabi y yo vamos con Adam en su coche a casa de Gabi, ¿puedes llevar mi Audi a casa, por favor? (Dijo Nicole poniendo morritos)

- de acuerdo (dijo con una sonrisa picarona) Nos vemos en la fiesta.

- eres la mejor (lanzándole las llaves de su coche) ¡nos vemos en la fiestaaaaa! (le dijo Nicole ya cuando se alejaba)

- había sitio para vuestra amiga.

- lo sé, pero no sabes eso de "dos son compañía tres son multitud" (Gabi y Nicole se rieron con malicia. Adam conocía el refrán, pero también conocía de matemáticas y ellos sumaba tres, no dos) venga vamos, aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de las ocho (y dio al embrague muy bruscamente, arrastrando las marchas. Dean lo iba a matar, aquello ya no era tan divertido. Claro que tener a Gabi sentada en su regazo era muy agradable).

- Me encanta tu coche es tan de gánster (dijo Gabi mientas restregaba su culo juguetonamente en la entrepierna de Adam, la cual no tardó en responder) ¿Dinos, eres un gánster Adam? (si Gabi no dejaba de refregarse de esa manera iban a salir chispas del bañador de Adam)

- ¿yo? Yo no, yo soy un buen chico (dijo con dificultad)

- ya, ya (dijo con cara de traviesa después de echar una miradita hacía abajo. Adam se puso rojo como un tomate) bueno.

- Gabi, deja de restregarle al pobre chico tu culo en su paquete, no ves que le va a dar algo (Adam estaba no rojo, ultra rojo, dios, ¿era tan evidente que iba empalmado?)

- ¿Estás celosa primita?.

- No seas ridícula, yo no necesito fregar el palito para que arda (Adam no sabía ahora si se referían a él o hacer una hoguera en el campo).

- uuuu, si, ya salió la Matahari.

- mejor Matahari, que putilla de carretera.

- Eres una imbécil

- Y tú una idiota.

- ey, ey, ey chicas, calma, que haya paz. ¿En serio, de verdad que no sois hermanas?

- Y dale con la perra de que si somos hermanas. PRI-MAS, PRIMAS, Gabi y yo somos primas.

- si, vale, solo que os comportáis como su fuerais hermanas.

- Yo soy hija única, y Gabi solo tiene un hermano. Así que supongo que si, que Gabi es como una hermana para mi. Si incluso me quita el maquillaje.

- eso es porque mi padre no me deja tenerlo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me sigue viendo como a su niñita. Pero tengo 16 (a Nicole se le escapó una risita que disimuló tosiendo, pero Adam se dio cuenta que Gabi mentía, pero ¿quién era él para juzgarla?)

- Pues yo no te veo como a una niñita. Al menos, una niñita no haría eso (refiriéndose a su erección).

- jajaja idiota.

- vaya par (dijo Nicole dándole más caña al coche).

Nicole salió de la carretera y tomó una salida que daba a una urbanización. La casa era muy bonitas, al estilo californiano. No eran grandes mansiones, pero tampoco no eran casas de clase media. Al llegar a una casa de tres plantas, dejaron el coche en la entrada y se bajaron. Gabi, tecleó el pin (80160) y la puerta de la entrada se abrió. A un lado tenía una pequeña zona ajardinada, con mesas, sillas y barbacoa. T al otro lado estaba la piscina y las hamacas y lo que en su tiempo debió de ser la zona de juegos de Gabi y su hermano. El caminito que llevaba hasta la casa estaba recubierto de piedras de la playa, no era lujoso, pero era realmente precioso. Gabi,miró a Adam y se rio.

Como puedes ver el rico, es su padre, mi padre tan solo es arquitecto (¿tan solo? pensó Adam), si te quedarás más te enseñaría la casa de Nicole

Alto ahí primita, si mi madrastra ve asomar a un chico por la puerta le lanza los perros.

Su madrastra, está pirada (dijo Gabi poniendo una mueca de loca, Nicole solo se encogió los hombros y le echó una mirada de resignación).

¿No hay nadie en casa?

No. Mis padres salieron esta mañana para San Francisco y mi hermano está de vacaciones.

Tenemos la casa para nosotros tres (dijo Nicole y lo empujó dentro de la casa).

Las chicas se dedicaron a vestirlo y desvestirlo, probándole ropa como si de un muñeco se tratase. Gabi de vez en cuando era "mala" y le toqueteaba y se dejaba toquetear más de la cuenta. Incluso, en un momento en que Nicole y él se quedaron solos, la mayor de las primas aprovechó y empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo también. Pero la cosa no pasó del jugueteo. El tiempo se les echó encima y tenían que ir a la fiesta. Adam necesitaba una ducha fría como el respirar, después de tanto jugueteo estaba a punto de estallar. Así que mientras las chicas se vestían, se dio una larga ducha fría y se vistió de nuevo. Y aun así, tuvo que esperarlas un buen rato a que se acabaran de arreglar. Solo hacía unas semanas que había dejado de ser virgen, y míralo ahora, estaba apunto de hacer un trío con esas primitas.

Los tres se montaron de nuevo en el coche de Ada, bueno de Dean, pero para ellas era el coche de Adam. Y se pusieron en camino a la fiesta, cuando ya llevaban media hora en el coche. Gabi, dijo que se estaba mareando, que tenía ganas de vomitar. Adam, en pánico, no porque la chica estuviera sentada en su regazo, sino porque el olor a vómito del coche iba a ser difícil de sacar. Le dijo a Nicole que aparcara en cualquier parte para que Gabi saliera a vomitar. Nicole, paró en seguida y Gabi salió del coche. Gabi llevaba un buen rato fuera cuando Nicole, se puso nerviosa.

Oye, Adam, ve y llévale esta botella de agua a la tonta de mi prima (alargándole una botellita de agua. Adam la agarró y salió a ver cómo le iba a Gabi. A los pocos segundos de salir del coche oyó un portazo y el motos rugir. Las dos chicas iban dentro y le estaban enseñándole el dedo)

¡Hasta luego, paleto! (dijeron saliendo a toda velocidad)

Eyyyyyyyy eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy regresad, regresad, mi coche, mi coche (Adam gritaba corriendo detrás del coche intentando alcanzarlas. Adam era rápido, peor el impala lo era más)


	12. Chapter 12

Adam se tiró exhausto de rodillas al suelo. Estaba, en medio de la nada, de noche, sin su mochila, sin su billetera, sin su teléfono, sin ninguna arma, sin el coche de su hermano y vestido con un estúpido frac de 500 dólares. Definitivamente aquello no era como lo había planeado. Aquel par de niñas ricas se habían reído de él. No solo se habían reído sino que el habían robado la ropa, todas sus cosas y el coche. La noche no podía ir a peor. Entonces recordó lo que contenía el maletero y la guantera del coche. Sí, la cosa podía ir a peor, a mucho peor.

Adam se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a la costa, lo primero era llegar a zona urbana. Era de noche y no era muy seguro caminar por esos caminos de tierra y pinos. Mientras caminaba (hay que decir que estaba bastante paranoico con todos los ruiditos y movimientos del aire) iba pensando en que haría cuando llegara a la costa. Sabía como hacerse con un par de pavos, con ropa, incluso con un teléfono. Lo que no tenía ni idea era que hacer con lo del coche. Tenía que recuperar el coche, cómo fuera. ¿Pero cómo? Entonces recordó lo de la fiesta, quizás las chicas se lo hubieran llevado a la fiesta. Si es que había fiesta. Solo tenía que llegar a una carretera principal y hacer dedo hasta si el encinar de Doña Alba, al lado de la playa, un poquito más para abajo del rompeolas. Era genial lo de tener una memoria ecoica tan buena. Y no solo para la escuela.

Papá, ese vampiro se ha esfumado (dijo Dean dejando el mapa ya agobiado).

Nos quedaremos un par de días más por si acaso (John bajó un poco la música de la radio de la camioneta para hablar con su hijo).

Cómo quieras, pero ambos sabemos que debe de estar a millas de aquí.

Posiblemente, pero no perdemos nada por hacer bien el trabajo. Si nos hubiéramos asegurado en Boston, nada de esto (John iba hablando sin perder de vista la carretera)

¡Ey! que fuiste tú, él que perdía el culo por largarse (dijo indignado)

Nos estuvimos un par de días más, y no te oí decir vamos a chequear el sitio de nuevo

Ni yo a ti (dijo con un desaire nada propio de Dean)

¿Perdón? (John no podía creer que Dean le acabara de contestar así)

Venga papá, la cagamos los tres. Vale. Gran cagada. Aceptémoslo y continuemos adelante.

Si, vale, la cagamos. Y no volverá a pasar, porque a partir de ahora, no dejamos un trabajo hasta asegurarnos al 100x100 que está acabado (dijo de muy mal humor John)

Me parece bien (dijo secamente Dean, tampoco estaba muy contento).

Dios, estos californianos cada vez son más excéntricos

¿Qué?

Mira ese autoestopista, con esmoquin.

Jajajaja no hay que perder el estilo nunca, papá. ¡Adam! (Gritó Dean cuando se dio cuenta que el autoestopista de gala era Adam) ¡Es Adam, papá!

Si, si lo es ¡Pero que narices hace aquí y vestido así!

¿Lo paramos? (John le dio un golpe seco en el brazo a Dean)

Auuuuu vale, vale, un si me hubiera válido (y John se puso a la altura de Adam y lo fulminó con la mirada através de la ventanillade Dean. Adam al ver a su padre y su hermano se quedó paralizado. Estaba seguro que le había dado un ataque al corazón. Sin importar la edad, al vida sana y la buena alimentación. Su corazón estaba frito)

Sube al coche (tres palabras, tres simples palabras y Adam se meo patas abajo. No literalmente, pero estuvo cerca. Y con el tono que John las dijo hasta el soldado más valiente se hubiera cagado de miedo) ¡Adam! (John rugió como un dragón legendario. Dean abrió la puerta enseguida y se hizo a un lado para que se sentase el chico. Adam aun blanco y tiritando como una hoja subió a la camioneta).

Papá (al cabo de unos minutos, cuando al fin recuperó el aliento)

No quiero oír ni una mosca, cuando lleguemos al motel ya hablaremos (cada palabra que salía de la boca de John era una daga envenenada. John no pronunciaba las palabras, las machacaba antes de salir de su boca).

Finalmente llegaron al motel, lo gracioso es que estaban en un motel muy cercano del que Adam había pasado la noche anterior. John aparcó la camioneta y salió dando un portazo,

-Adam, sino sales ahora, papá va arrancar esa puerta y te va a matar, aquí, en el aparcamiento (Dean dijo calmado. Pero estaba realmente cabreado con Adam y sino fuera porque sabía que su padre estaba furioso, él mismo estaría gritándole).

-Sin ninguna duda. Pero tú eliges el terreno aquí en medio del aparcamiento, o en la habitación del motel. Supongo qué este es tu día de suerte ¿no? (Adam lo miró con cara de pánico) venga, canijo, no lo cabrees más de lo que ya está, baja.

- Dean, se va a cabrear mucho más cuando le diga lo que ha pasado. Ni siquiera tú la has cagado tanto.

- déjame que lo dude.

- Dean, es una cagada de proporciones épicas.

- De esas también las he tenido (dijo sonriéndole)

- no, lo creo.

- ¡Adam! (rugió John y Adam bajó de la camioneta al instante, Dean le siguió en silencio).

John iba acelerado se puso en la puerta de la habitación en milésimas de segundo. Atrás con un paso más lento Adam y Dean, con la cabeza gacha y la cara descompuesta. Dean, no sabía por qué, porqué él no había hecho nada, pero siempre que su padre se enfadaba con Sam o con Adam, se sentía igual, como una mierda.

¿SE puede saber qué demonio haces en medio de la noche de frac en una carretera de mierda de los Ángeles? (John nada más entrar a la habitación agarró por el cogote a Adam y empezó a pegarle sin dejarle ni replicar) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS Se supone que estabas en casa, en la escuela. ¿Cómo narices has acabado en media de la nada así? PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS esta vez te has pasado de la raya Adam PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (y John se quitó el cinturón) en medio de la noche SWASS SWASS SWASS solo SWASS SWASS SWASS sin armas SWASS SWASS SWASS sin teléfono SWASS SWASS SWASS sin sal, ni gasolina, ni fuego SWASS SWASS SWASS en medio de ningún sitio SWASS SWASS SWASS

Papá, papá, para, para, por favor para auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ay para te lo suplico auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuu

SWASS SWASS SWASS A merced de demonios, vampiros, hombres lobos, espíritus, dioses paganos, brujas, SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS chupacabras, wendigos, multiformes SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS violadores, asesinos, drogadictos, locos SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS SWASS

Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu para ya no más por favor papa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau (sin duda aquella estaba siendo una paliza antológica y John aun no sabía nada) no más papá, no más, no me mates, papá, no por favor ( Dean detuvo la mano de su padre que iba a volver a darle otra ráfaga de correazos. John se giró de golpe para mirar a Dean. Ambos sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos y finalmente John asintió y Dean le soltó la mano) bwuaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaa no más, no más (Adam estaba hecho un ovillo y ni se había dado cuenta que su padre había dejado de pegarle)

Adam, levanta, ya paré. Ve a refrescarte en el lavabo (dijo John aun un poco seco. Adam lleno de lágrimas se levantó y corrió hacia el baño)

¿Qué coño ha sido eso? (dijo Dean mirándolo desquiciado).

Estaba en medio de la nada de noche y sin un triste cuchillo y disfrazado de esa guisa.

Lo sé, es lo más estúpido que jamás haya hecho. Pero has empezado a pegarle como un loco, ni siquiera le dejabas contestar.

Puede que haya perdido un poco los nervios

¿Puede? ¿Un poco? Sino llegó a estar aquí y te paro ¿qué hubiera hecho? ¿Pegarle hasta matarlo?

Dean, no digas estupideces. Yo jamás os he tratado así. Soy duro, lo reconozco pero no soy un monstruo.

Pues hace unos segundos, me hubiera costado creerlo.

No le eh pegado tanto.

No se trata de cuanto, sino de la manera, parecías un loco. Adam estaba más asustado que adolorido, eso te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Le has visto la cara? Era de puro pánico. Creí que dijiste que nunca más volverías a perder el control de esa manera. Y esta noche lo estabas haciendo (John se quedó callado un rato, Dean tenía razón, había empezado a pegar al chico por rabia, no para enseñarle ninguna lección ni nada parecido).

Voy a dar una vuelta, que se meta en la cama y duerma algo (dijo John con pena en los ojos)

Si, será lo mejor (dijo Dean, pero entonces la puerta del baño se abrió)

Noooo, no puedes irte.

Hijo, solo voy a dar una vuelta, necesito calmarme.

No es eso. Es que he perdido el coche. Y necesito recuperarlo.

¿Qué has perdido qué? (John y Dean gritaron a lavez)

Si, vale, pero no hay tiempo, la fiesta no durará eternamente.

¿La fiesta?

Es una larga historia y no hay tiempo. Tenemos que ir a recuperar el impala.

¿Cómo le pase algo a mi bebé te mato, canijo, me has oído?

Si, si, pero vayámonos ya.

¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a pasarnos si abren el maletero o la guantera del coche? (esta vez era John el que lo miraba con decepción y furia).

Lo sé (dijo bajando la cabeza)

De acuerdo, dime dónde está.

No estoy seguro, la fiesta se celebraba cerca de aquí, en el encinar de Doña Alba, al lado de la playa, un poquito más para abajo del rompeolas.

Eso está a 10 minutos de aquí, vamos. Y Adam reza porque encontremos el coche (Adam tragó saliva) porque sino...(John se mordió la lengua. En aquel coche había pruebas para enviarlos a los 4 a la cárcel. A Dean, a Sam, a Adam y a él, derechitos a la cárcel. Una cosa era él y otra bien distinta tres niños. Sam y Dean eran mayores de edad pero aun eran un par de críos jugando a ser adultos, y en la cárcel se los hubieran comido, por no hablar que aquello hubiera acabado con cualquier futuro. Y Adam tenía 15, en California sería juzgado como un adulto y llevado a una prisión de adultos, aquello era el fin)

Vamos papá (dijo Dean, agarrando de nuevo las llaves de la camioneta, en esas condiciones, lo mejor era que condujera él).

Adam dio gracias a todos los ángeles del cielo, porque cuando llegaron aun estaba la fiesta de inauguración. Adam Salió corriendo en búsqueda de las chicas. Mientras John y Dean empezaron a buscar por el aparcamiento. Pero ni rastro del coche. Adam tuvo más suerte.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola (dijo Adam picándole en el hombro a Nicole para que se girara)

¡Guaauu ostras, tú! ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? (Nicole estaba en shock, no esperaba ver al pobre infeliz, hasta que regresaran de vuelta de la fiesta)

Dedo ¿Dónde está mi coche? (Adam estaba apunto de estrangularla)

Tranquilo, está a buen recaudo, venga tómate una copa, tienes pinta de necesitarla (dijo Nicole alargándole una copa de champán).

No quiero ninguna copa, quiero mi coche (dijo puntualizando cada palabra como hacía su padre)

Eres un grosero, ¿Te invito a mi fiesta y me hablas así? (dijo con cara de haber olido un pedo) Llamaré a los de seguridad. Hay gente que no aguanta una broma.

Eso no ha sido una broma. Eso ha sido un robo.

Ey, ¿A quién estás llamando ladrona, señor no tengo más que estos tejanos y na camiseta? Ahora mismo llevas el traje de 500 dólares de mi primo. Creo que si hay algún ladrón aquí ese eres tú.

Puta

¡Adam! (pero no fue la chica sino su padre el que el gritó)

Soy el padre del chico, y el coche es mío y me gustaría recuperarlo ¿Dónde está?

No sé de que me habla (dijo con una sonrisa falsa)

Mira, niña, no estoy de humor. ¿Dónde está mi coche?

Llamaré a seguridad. ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad! (John agarró a su hijo y se lo llevó de allí. Cuando estaban saliendo de la fiesta Helen los detuvo)

Adam, sé donde está tu coche, dame 5 minutos y te llevo (Adam y John la miraron extrañados).

¿Conoces a esa chica?

Si es amiga de la otra.

¿Y es de fiar? (Adam se encogió de hombros).

Fantástico (dijo con sarcasmo y cuando John era sarcástico uno debía ponerse a temblar). Esto mejora por segundos (Adam agachó la cabeza).

Venga vamos (dijo Helen agarrando por la mano a Adam, John no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto).

¿Dónde está? (dijo John una vez llegaron al aparcamiento, donde estaba Dean esperándolos)

Suelen dejarlos en una zona apartada, cerca de aquí en un pinar que es propiedad del padre de Nicole.

¿Suelen? (dijo Adam)

Si, cariño, no eres especial, hay más pringados por ahí sueltos. Normalmente, se suelen quedar en el mismo sitio, y Nicole y Gabi, suelen pasar a "rescatar" a los chicos a la vuelta de la fiesta de turno. Te hubieran devuelto el coche (Nicole intentaba disculpar a su amiga).

¿En serio? Porque ahí abajo no lo parecía (dijo John con cara de perro)

Cuando Helen se pone nerviosa, se pone un poco agresiva, pero no es mala chica.

¿No es mala chica? ¿Cómo llamarías a robar el coche a un chico y dejarlo tirado en medio de la nada en mitad de la noche?

Es una zona muy tranquila, y normalmente los chicos se quedan ahí quietos y después los recogen, Adam es el primero que ha llegado andando hasta aquí.

Hice dedo (Adam dijo sonriéndole)

Claro, que tonta jajaja (dijo sonrojándose)

¿Estás ligando?, ¿en serio?, ¿después de toda la mierda que has hecho? ¡Delante de mí! (dijo John y a Adam se le borró la sonrisa de golpe)

Oye, guapa, ¡quiero a mi bebé de vuelta ya! Y más vale que esté todo bien.

Está bien, yo mismo lo llevé hasta allí.

¿Tú?

Si, Nicole y Gabi no hubieran llegado a la fiesta en tu coche ni borrachas.

¡Ey! ¡Que le pasa a mi coche! (dijo Dean ultrajado)

Que es barato

¡Barato, mi bebé! (eso era increíble, como se atrevía esa mocosa, aunque tremendamente guapa, ha decir eso de su bebé)

¡Dean, déjalo!(John le advirtió)


	14. Chapter 14

Todos se subieron a la camioneta de John. Primero John, al volante, en el medio Dean y Adam se sentó justo a su lado así Helen no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse sobre su regazo, con Gabi había ido bien. Pero cuando Adam vio a Helen sentada sobre el regazo de Adam, se le cruzaron los cables.

- Oh, eso si que no, jovencito. Adam tu detrás.

- ¿qué? Es de noche, hace frío.

- Es los Ángeles, nunca hace frio, y también era de noche cuando te recogimos en la carretera haciendo dedo, venga fuera (Adam puso morros pero obedeció)

- ¿Así que sois cazadores? (dijo Helen cuando llevaban un rato conduciendo en la dirección que les había indicado)

- Cuando aparqué el coche miré en la guantera y en el maletero. O sois cazadores o de la mafia.

- Y sinceramente, el viejo si que tiene pinta de matón, pero ni tú ni el chico tenéis pinta de mafiosos (le dijo Helen a Dean sonriéndole con chulería).

- ¿Cómo has dicho que te apellidabas? (dijo John, mirándola de reojo)

- No se lo he dicho señor Winchester (dijo con una sonrisa socarrona)

- Helen Lubut ¿no? ¡Dios! Como no te he reconocido. Eres igualita que tu madre. Por cierto ¿Cómo está?

- Muerta, señor.

- Vaya, lo siento ¿tu padre?

- bien, sigue en el negocio.

- ¿Y sabe lo que tus amiguitas y tú hacéis?

- por supuesto y me apoya al 100x100.(dijo sonriéndole) ¿Quieres recuperar el coche?

- ¿Quieres que llame a mi viejo amigo Roberto Lubut?

- por supuesto y recordad viejos tiempos.

- ¿está fuera de la ciudad, verdad? (dijo John negando con la cabeza)

- Del país, está en Filipinas, untío suyo le ha pedido ayuda con un espíritu vengativo muy cabrón.

- No estará eternamente en Filipinas.

- Y yo tengo muy mala memoria, si pasan unos minutos quizás ya no recuerde.

- Helen (dijo John con tono de no me cabrees)

- ¡Espera! Helen Lubut, ¿La pequeña Elenita? ¡Dios!

- Parece que Dean se ha despertado. Hola Dean ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- ¡Helen deja a mi hijo en paz!

- no puede ser, la última vez que te vi me measte encima.

- no es lo más cochino que he hecho encima de un chico.

- ¡En serio? (dijo que Dean con una sonrisita canalla)

- ¡Helen! ¡Dean!

- jajaja (se rio Helen) gira ahora en esa salida.

- ¿y cómo has acabado liada con esas arpías? (preguntó John)

- voy detrás de un vampiro.

- ¿cazas? (Dean estaba sorprendido que una chica tan guapa fuera cazadora)

- ¡no soy una fan de twilight! (burlándose de Dean)

- ¿sabe tu padre que estás detrás de un vampiro? (John preguntó cansado de tanta payasada)

- Si, señor. Lo sabe, no le hace gracias, pero lo sabe. A este vampiro en particular le gusta la sangre de las cachorritos de alta cuna. Así que esas dos, son una entrada a todo este tipo de fiestas, solo hay que ponerse guapa y esperar.

- pues tú, la parte de ponerse guapa, lo has hecho muy bien

- Auuuuu (John le dio un collejón)

- Dean, tiene solo 17 años, es una niña.

- dieciséis.

- No deberías hacer este trabajo sola, los vampiros son muy fuertes y

- ¿y yo soy una chica?

- exacto (dijo de forma natural John)

- por dios, ¿Qué le pasa a tu viejo, ha salido del cuaternario?

- mocosa, más vale que midas bien tus palabras (empezó John pero Helen le interrumpió en seguida).

- Ahora, sal de la carretera, por el caminito de arena. Ya llegamos, reduce, el camino no es muy bueno a partir de aquí.

- ¿Cómo le haya pasado algo a mi coche?

- Tranquilo, si Nicole no te lo estrelló, créeme que yo no le iba a hacer ni un rasguño.

- ¿Nicole?

- Una pequeña bruja, amiguita de tu hermano.

- ¿Cuánto gente ha conducido mi bebé?

- No lo sé. Yo solo sé que Nicole y yo. Pero eso mejor te lo responde Adam.

- Oh y tanto que me lo va a responder, como me llamo Dean, que me lo va a responder.

- ya llegamos (parándose ante una zanja)

- Esto es arena

- Dios eres un puto genio

- ¡Helen!

- ok, bajo para abrir la zanja (dijo bajándose del coche. Al abrir la zanja notó algo extraño en la entrada. Regresó al coche) La puerta ha sido forzada (lleváis armas)

- siempre (Dijo John, ella sacó una pistola y una estaca de su bolso)

- Y es por eso que las chicas llevamos bolsos tan grandes (arqueando la ceja). Ve despacio,

- Primero, Adam debería entrar (dijo John). ¡Adam! (dando un golpecito en el cristal de atrás). Pero no obtuvo respuesta (los tres se giraron de golpe Adam, no estaba allí) ¡Dean!

Te cubro (dijo Dean)

¡Mierda! Estaba cuando subí al coche después de abrir la verja, no puede estar lejos. (Dijo Helen mientras seguía de cerca a los Winchester)


	15. Chapter 15

Los tres cazadores entraron sigilosamente en la finca John estaba frenético, él le había dicho a Adam que viajara en la parte trasera de la camioneta, era todo culpa suya. Debió dejarlo en el hotel e ir Dean y él a buscar el coche. Dean tenía los ojos bien abiertos, era luna llena y no había mucha oscuridad, por lo que no necesitaban de linternas que delatara su posición. Y Helen iba detrás de ellos cubriéndoles la retaguardia. La chica se movía como un maldito soldado de las fuerzas especiales. Quizás fuera joven, quizás fuera nueva, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Eso dejó más tranquilos a los Winchester, que inicialmente pensaron que tendrían que ocuparse también de Helen.

Vayamos por allí, es donde están los coches y hay una pequeña caseta (dijo Helen señalando al suroeste).

¡Cómo le hayan hecho algo a mi hijo!

Ya, bueno, la cosa sería distinta si el chico fuera virgen, aún hay esperanzas.

¿Qué? (dijo John, que decía esa niña de vírgenes)

Mirad, hay luz (dijo Dean)

Los tres se acercaron con cuidado a la caseta. Y a la de tres, John dio una patada en la puerta y los tres entraron.

Ahí estaba de píe un hombre alto, imponente, atractivo vestido de forma impoluta. Y los cuerpos de cuatro chicas y un chico totalmente desangrados colgados como si fueran pedazos de carne en un matadero. En el suelo atado y amordazado, estaba Adam, estaba inconsciente. Pero eso era algo que ninguno de los tres cazadores podían saber a esa distancia.

Vaya, vaya, ¿mira quién vino a cenar?

Hijo de puta ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?

Nada, aún, no es mi tipo.

Te voy a…

Hoy estoy juguetón, tenéis suerte, vamos a hacer un trato, tu chico a cambio de la chica (mirando a Helen).

Y qué te parece este trato: nosotros te matamos, tú mueres (dijo Dean).

Que lindo. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa pistolita, chico duro? Soy un vampiro, las balas no acabaran conmigo, solo me cabrearán más.

Hijo de puta, pienso llenarte tanto de plomo que no vas a poder a volver a pasar por un arco detector de metales en tu puta vida.

Eso me gustaría verlo (

Entonces aquel tipo con velocidad de vampiro agarró del cuello a Dean y lo lanzó contra una pared. John que corrió en auxilio de su hijo también fue lanzado contra la pared. Lentamente se fue aproximando a la chica que se había quedado paralizada por el miedo.

Vaya, vaya, quedamos tú y yo solos. Tranquila princesa, la primera vez duele pero después te gustará.

No te atrevas a acercarte más a mi (dijo apuntándole bien y disparándole, el vampiro retrocedió un paso con el impacto de la bala y apretó los dientes, pero acto seguido sonreía diabólicamente y continuo su paso lento hacia la chica)

Eso fue muy grosero por tu parte. Sino fueras pura te rompería ahora mismo el cuello (Dean agarró de nuevo su pistola y le volvió a disparar, el vampiro volvió a retroceder un paso con el impacto de la bala y entonces se abalanzó contra Dean y de una mano agarrándole por el cuello lo levanto medio metro del suelo) Pero tu ya hace mucho que no eres puro. Y tu cuello se ve tan frágil en mis manos (Entonces de repente abrió muchos los ojos y sintió como una estaca le atravesaba el corazón y el vampiro quedó reducido a cenizas).

Lo siento, supongo que me quedé paralizada, no debí permitir que fuera a por vosotros

Me acabas de salvar la vida, Elenita, eres mi heroína (plantándole un beso en la frente), mira a ver cómo está mi padre, yo voy a desatar a Adam.

Si, oye, si alguna vez mi padre pregunta, no le digas que me quedé paralizada.

Mis labios están sellados (empezando a quitarle las cadenas y la mordaza a Adam)

Señor Winchester, señor Winchester, venga arriba (dijo dándole un par de bofetadas no muy fuertes. John entreabrió los ojos y apartó a la chica bruscamente para mirar hacía el hueco donde estaba Adam y vio a Dean liberándolo).

(llevándose la mano a la cabeza) ¿qué ha pasado? (la chica solo señalo donde estaba el montón de cenizas) Buen trabajo Dean.

No fui yo, fue Wonderwoman (dijo Dean riéndose)

¿en serio?

Si, una chica os acaba de salvar el culo ¿podrá vivir con ello?

Creo que si (dijo riéndose mientras Helen le ayudaba a ponerse en píe). ¿Cómo está tu hermano? Bien, apesta a cloroformo.

Era el señuelo, me quería a mí.

Porque eres pura ¿no? (dijo con una sonrisita burlona Dean) ¿y eso que dijiste antes que habías hechos cosa más guarras encima de…?

Como se lo digas a alguien te mato (dijo muy seria)

Wooooa woa tranquila catwoman, lo encuentro muy tierno que estés guardando tu florecilla (Dean se lo estaba pasando en grande por primera vez en todo el viaje)

Yo te mato (tirándose al cuello de Dean, pero John le agarró de los brazos y la inmovilizó).

¡Dean! Acaba de desatar a tu hermano, Tú, quieta. Vamos a por el coche y nos largamos de aquí. Y no quiero más tonterías ¿entendido?

Si, señor (dijeron los dos. Helen dejó de forcejear y acompañó a John hasta donde estaba el impala).

Venga campeón, despierta, te perdiste el show (Dean zarandeaba a su hermano)

¿Deaaaaaan? (dijo aun mareado y con nauseas, entonces empezó a vomitar, Dean le tomó la frente para sujetarle la cabeza mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de su estómago)

Si, canijo, Dean. ¿crees que puedes caminar? (pero Adam aun estaba bajo los efectos del cloroformo y se tambaleaba) tomaré eso como un no (y se lo cargó al hombro) tío, serás puro hueso, pero son huesos de iridio, tío. ¡Joder, como pesas!

La culpa la tienen tus poptarts (dijo medio dormido Adam)

Ya bueno, se acabaron las poptarts, canijo (saliendo de la caseta).

Dean en cuanto estuve frente a su coche empezó a besarlo y a decirle todo de cursiladas como "nunca más te dejaré", "¿te han hecho daño?, mi amor" "cariño", "mi vida", blah blah blah…John llevó a Helen y a Adam en la camioneta y Dean condujo de nuevo su impala hasta el motel.

Al llegar al motel, dejaron a Adam en la cama para que descansaran y John se ofreció a Helen para llevarla a casa. Dean se quedó dormido en cuanto salieron por la puerta, estaba exhausto, llevaba demasiadas horas sin dormir.

¿Seguís viviendo en Compton?

Si

¿estás sola?

Si

¿sabes que mañana lo primero que haga va a ser llamar a tu padre, verdad?

Si

¿vas a contestarme todo con un monosílabo?

Estoy agotada, señor Winchester, quiero llegar a casa y dormir un mes.

Jajaja te entiendo.

¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte esta noche con nosotros?

No. Quiero mi cama (dijo realmente cansada).

Dean me ha dicho que lo has hecho muy bien esta noche.

Ya

¿tu padre no tiene ni idea de este trabajo, verdad?

Sabía de él (mirando hacía la ventanilla del coche).

Quizás supiera de él, pero soy padre, y aunque no fuera así, conozco a tu padre desde hace muchos, muchos, muchos años, y sé perfectamente que no te dejaría ir a cazar un vampiro sola ni borracho. ¡Ni siquiera yo voy solo tras un vampiro!, al menos un equipo de tres.

Bueno, esta noche éramos tres ¿no?

Jajaja eres igual que tu padre.

Eso dicen (dijo sonriendo pero sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla)

Mañana vamos a repasar el área ¿paso a buscarte? (finalmente llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Helen y su padre)

Creo que paso. Pienso pasaremos el día durmiendo.

Ok, pero pasaremos a despedirnos antes de irnos.

Claro

Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti, pero no corras, aun eres muy joven y tienes toda una vida por delante para hacerlo sentir orgulloso (dijo pellizcándole dulcemente en la nariz).

Señor Winchester… John

¿si?

No sea muy duro con Adam, es un buen chico, Gaby y Nicole son unas malas putas…tuvo mala suerte.

Mi hijo parece empeñado en buscar esa mala suerte.

Sea como sea, es un buen chico

Lo es. Y cuando cumpla los 30 que será más o menos cuando le levante el castigo, lo será más jajaja

Como sea (negando con la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco) Nos vemos.

Descansa Elenita (dijo una vez la chica entró en el edificio y se puso de nuevo en marcha para el motel)


	16. Chapter 16

Los Winchester durmieron unas cinco o seis horas más, hasta que la calor y el sol les despertó empapados en sudor. Tras ducharse y vestirse, John se puso a preparar el almuerzo. Todo había sido un largo y tenso silencio esa mañana. Y Adam sabía que ni Dean ni John hablaban porque estaban realmente demasiado enfadados para hablar. Solo se preguntaba si ese silencio iba a durar mucho. Mientras hubiera silencio él y su culo estaban a salvo. Así que tampoco se moría de ganas de hablar. Pero por experiencia sabía, que la ley del silencio no duraría eternamente.

Adam, mientras iba pensando en todas las normas de John que se había pasado por le forro de los…bueno, todas las normas que se había saltado. Aquella lista era más larga que una carta a santa Claus de un niño de 6 años. Y no se trataban de tonterías como no sacar la basura o pedir comida a domicilio cuando él estaba fuera. Adam la había cagado con todas las de la ley. Y lo sabía. Y en esos momentos, solo pensaba en que su visita a Stanford se había ido por el retrete. Y encima no había ligado una mierda en esa escapadita. Seguía igual de salido y encima sabía que su padre iba a hacer trizas su trasero. El panorama era desolador. Cuando John lo pilló en la carretera y lo llevó al motel y se sacó el cinturón, Adam pensó realmente que su padre lo iba a moler a palos. Nunca en su vida había visto a John tan enfadado, bueno si, una vez. Cuando Sam le dijo que se iba Stanford. Aquella noche fue horrible. Y su padre no sabía aun ni una cuarta parte de lo que había pasado. Adam, solo esperaba que Dean, como siempre intercediera por él. Aunque después de ver su reacción con lo del impala, no estaba del todo seguro que Dean, esta vez intercediera por él. Y entonces pasó lo que más temía Adam. Escuchó la voz de su padre. Y Adam supo que su fin estaba cerca.

Chicos, la comida está lista (dijo John intentando sonar sereno, cosa que ponía aun más los pelos de punta) Después de comer chequearemos la zona otra vez, cuando aún hay luz del día y esta noche una última vez antes de irnos. Quiero estar el viernes en Palo Alto (Adam lo miró alucinando, ¡iban a ir a Palo Alto! Al fin iba a ver a todas esas universitarias) a recoger a Sammy, pasará con nosotros las vacaciones (entonces se dio cuenta que lo más seguro es que ni se bajaran del coche y su cara se volvió a entristecer).

Le dije a Sammy que pasaríamos con él en fin de semana y después nos vendríamos todos juntos (empezó Dean)

Hijo, ¿después de estos dos últimos días, en serio, enserio hijo, crees que os voy a dejar pasar un par de días yendo a fiestas universitarias?

No, supongo que no (ahora Adam se sentía aun más miserable. Vale que lo castigara a él, pero Dean no tenía la culpa, y sabía que Sam a quién realmente había invitado era a Dean, porque sabía que le encantaban las fiestas de las fraternidades femeninas).

Dean, puede ir el fin de semana y después que Sam y él se vengan a casa (dijo Adam sin levantar la mirada de su plato y casi en un susurro)

Como he dicho el viernes a última hora pasaremos a por Sammy (dijo John apretando fuertemente los dientes)

Si, señor (respondieron los dos)

Adam de camino a la caseta, quiero que me informes de todo lo que narices ha pasado estos dos últimos días ¿entendido? (John se giró para Dean y le dijo) El impala se queda aquí, iremos todos en mi camioneta.

Si, señor (otra vez respondieron los dos).

Papá, si sirve de algo, lo siento (John solo apretó fuerte la mandíbula y respiró hondo. Realmente estaba haciendo un ejercicio titánico de contención. Adam al ver la cara de su padre, tragó saliva, bajo la cabeza y continuó comiendo en silencio).

Tras comer y recogerlo todo, los chicos se pusieron en camino a la caseta y toda la zona que ocupaba aquella finca del padre de Nicole. Nada más entrar en la furgoneta, John al volante, Adam en medio y Dean en el asiento del copiloto. Empezó el interrogatorio.

Muy bien hijo, tienes toda mi atención, pero antes de que empieces con el informe, quiero que me respondas una pregunta ¿Porqué?

¿Porqué? (repitió Adam sin entender)

Si, Adam, ¿Porqué todo esto? ¿A qué bien desobedecerme, mentirme y poner tu vida en peligro? Quiero entenderlo, hijo.

No lo sé (Adam se encogió de hombros)

Oh, venga, eres listo como el hambre, sé que no te mueves por impulsos como los animales, así que hijo, dime ¿Porqué?

No lo sé (Adam se volvió a encoger de hombros)

¡Adam! (John le avisó que no estaba para tonterías)

Soy buen estudiante, corros millas, hago flexiones, hago balas, limpio armas, saló, quemó, dibujo pentagramas, aprendí latín, sigo tus entrenamientos al píe de la letra, incluso cuando estamos de caza has dicho que soy bueno

Si, ¿y qué tiene que ver todo eso con desobedecerme, mentirme y poner tu vida en peligro?

Que hago todas esas cosas y no tengo ninguna satisfacción a cambio.

¿Perdón?

Yo he cumplido, soy un buen cazador y un buen alumno, me merezco divertirme (John estaba alucinado, Dean no es que anduviera muy lejos. Todo era por diversión. Nada de rebeldía, nada de dolor por la pérdida de su madre o hermana, nada de demostrar que ya era mayor, no era solo porque quería correrse una juerga).

Adam, ¿a ver si lo entiendo?. Me has mentido, desobedecido y puesto tu vida en peligro solo porque querías pasártelo bien

Dicho así suena estúpido (dijo bajando la cabeza).

¡Dicho así y dicho de cualquier modo! (John dio un puñetazo al volante que Adam y Dean saltaron en sus asientos) De acuerdo ahora que ya sé tus motivaciones (John estaba apunto de llegar al colapso nervioso)¡informa!

Después de salir vosotros de casa, decidí que ya que Dean no iba a llevarme a Stanford iría yo mismo, así que tomé el coche de Dean y me dirigí para Palo Alto. Pero mientras conducía ,pensé que Sam se iría de la boca nada más verme, así que decidí continuar la 101 toda la costa hasta llegar a Los Ángeles. Llegué de noche así que dormí en un motel justo aquí al lado. A la mañana siguiente fui a la playa conocí a las chicas, me invitaron a la fiesta. Me llevaron a su casa para que me cambiara, era una fiesta de gala y una de ellas tenia un esmoquin de sobras en su casa. De camino a la fiesta, me engañaron y me dejaron tirado en medio de la nada y se llevaron el coche con mis cosas. Después llegué a aquella carretera hice dedo y el resto ya lo sabes.

¿sabes cuantas normas te has saltado en menos de 48 horas?

Si, señor, lo sé.

¿y sabes porque están esas normas?

Si, señor, están para mantenernos vivos y a salvo.

Exacto. No están para hacerte miserable, ni para que yo me sienta poderoso, ni para saltárselas cuando a uno le vengan en gana ¿verdad?

Si, señor.

¡Y tú decidiste ignorarlas todas, mearte encima de todas esas reglas que solo están ahí para salvar a tu estúpido culo. Porque el señorito, quería divertirse un poco! (el discurso de John se fue encendiendo a cada palabra).

Si, señor

¿si, señor?¡ Oh y tanto que si señor! Adam tienes 15 años, ¡Maldita sea! Se supone que tienes que pensar con la cabeza. Cuando digo la cabeza, me refiero con los sesos. ..Pero tú últimamente solo piensas con una cabeza, con la de ahí abajo (señalándole con el dedo de forma muy amenazadora a la bragueta)

Ya no puedo confiar en ti, no así.

¿qué quieres decir?

Se acabaron las cazas, se acabó el dejarte solo, se acabó la libertad

¿Libertad? ¡Libertad! ¡Tenía más libertad cuando tenía 9 años! (Adam estaba más que enfadado, estaba furioso, si su padre le hubiera dicho aquello de "tu la cagas, tu culo la paga" no hubiera dicho nada, se hubiera bajado los pantalones y hubiera recibido en castigo sin protestar. Pero que tuviera la sangre fría de decirle que le quitaba la libertad) Desde que vivo contigo te tengo que informar de todo lo que hago y a donde voy. Dios estoy por pesar la mierda que cago para apuntarlo en tu maldito "informe" (Dean tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara. John paró de golpe).

Baja del coche (Rugió John. Adam ni se movió) ¡AHORA! (Adam seguía sin moverse. John no pudo más y abajó de la camioneta y agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo bajó bruscamente de la camioneta).

Papá, papá, por favor (Adam intentaba librarse del agarre de su padre que lo llevaba directo al parte trasera de la camioneta, y abría la portezuela con la mano libre. Eso solo significaba una cosa, la pala) No quise decir eso, perdona.

¿No quisiste decir eso? Pues lo dijiste, lo dijiste alto y claro. Sino tenía suficiente con tus, mentiras, tus desobediencias y tu estupidez supina poniendo tu vida en peligro de esa manera tan solo para ir de fiesta, ahora tengo también que tragar con tu impertinencia y falta de respeto (Dean bajó también de la camioneta, no estaba muy seguro de que su padre estuviera al 100X100. John agarró la pala que llevaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta e inclinó el cuerpo de Adam que descansaba en el suelo de la camioneta, mientras su trasera y piernas permanecían fuera). Van a ser 48, una por cada hora que estuviste fuera del radar, una por cada hora que me mentiste, una por cada hora que pusiste tu vida en peligro tontamente. (Dean volvió a subir a la camioneta solo eran 48, Adam había probado mucho más, así que podría con esas 48, no era ninguna salvajada)


	17. Chapter 17

John dejó caer por primera vez la pala sobre el trasero (aun cubierto por los pantalones) de Adam y esperó a oír el "uno, señor" de Adam, para dejar caer el siguiente palazo. Dean puso la música para intentar alejar su pensamiento de la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo justo detrás de la camioneta. John fue sistemático con los palazos, misma cadencia, misma fuerza, misma dirección, todos y cada uno de ellos sobre el trasero de Adam, John dejó los muslos y bajo-nalgas en paz, se centro en el trasero del chico, que debajo de esos jeans debía de estar ya rojo como un tomate. Adam, sintió la paliza sobre su piel aun dolorida por los correazos de la noche anterior. Intentaba con todas las fuerzas permanecer estoico, pero cuando sobrepasó la veintena, no pudo más y empezó a gemir y gruñir, y los últimos 18 fueron un mar de lágrimas y gritos. Adam para entonces gritaba como un crio, le importaba una mierda su hombría, solo quería que aquello acabara. Cuando Adam por fin dijo "cuarenta y ocho" su padre guardó de nuevo la pala en su sitio y dejó al chico recuperarse unos minutos. Finalmente Adam se levantó, el trasero le dolía horrores es como si hubiera metido el culo en un bidet lleno de pirañas.

- Mañana antes de salir recibirás 48 con el cepillo. Sube al coche.

- ¿Qué?

- 5 en total, llevas 2, la de ayer a la noche y esta. Te quedan 3. Mañana antes de salir recibirás la tercera con el cepillo.

- Papá, por favor esta ya duele mucho (dijo Adam brotándole de nuevo las lágrimas)

- Te creo hijo, también estuve en esa posición muchas veces (le dio un achuchón rápido) y, al igual que tú, siempre fue por un motivo merecido. Venga sube (dijo dándole una nalgadita para impulsarlo Adam dio un respingo al sentir la mano de su padre en su trasero).

Finalmente llegaron a la finca, de día parecía otra cosa, se veía realmente un sitio muy bonito. Desde allí se podía ver el océano y estaba rodeado de pinos y encinas. Tras rastrear bien el sitio dieron con la pista de un segundo vampiro. Cosa que fastidió un montón a Dean. Realmente esperaba salir de Los Ángeles en seguida. Mientras estuvieran allí su padre continuaría de un humor de perros. Mientras Adam se encargaba de limpiar su rastro, por si policía o el otro vampiro les intentaba rastrear, John y Dean fueron a decapitar y quemar el cuerpo de los jóvenes que estaban en la caseta.

- Vendremos esta noche, es tontería estar aquí de día. Llamaré a Helen, necesitaremos refuerzos.

- La chica es buena, pero tiene 16.

- No, pensaba llevarla a ella (dijo como si Dean acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo) quizás nos pueda conseguir la ayuda de algún que otro cazador de la zona.

- Ahhhh, claro. ¿Y Adam?

- Adam no viene, se quedará esperándonos en el motel. Dean, lo dije en serio, por ahora no puedo poner nuestras vidas en sus manos. Tiene la cabeza en otro sitio y no precisamente en el sitio que debería.

- Son las hormonas papá, los quince son una auténtica putada para los chicos

- Lo sé he tenido otros dos hijos con 15. Y si, Dean, tú te llevaste la palma, lo recuerdo. Y también recuerdo que te aleje de la caza durante 6 meses ¿lo recuerdas?

- Fueron 8.

- Pues ocho, fuesen los que fuesen, sirvió para que cuando volviste, estuvieras más centrado.

- Adam, siempre ha estado muy centrado en las cazas.

- Hasta ahora. ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en cometer un error? ¿quizás él no tenga tanta suerte como tú? ¿quizás a él si que le de en un órgano vital? (John no entendía ese afán de Dean de defender a sus hermanos de lo indefendible. Una cosa era protegerlos. Eso era admirable y otra bien distinta intentar que se salieran siempre de rositas).

- Eso demuestra mi teoría, es solo la edad.

- No pienso pasar por lo mismo dos veces, no pienso perder a un hijo, nunca más. Y si eso significa darle otras 3 zurras y alejarlo de la acción durante una larga temporada, eso es lo que haré.

- Papá, Adam es como yo, le encanta esto…vas a tener a un toro de lidia encerrado en una habitación, eso no va a salir bien.

- Ahí te equivocas, Adam no es como tú, no es como Sammy, ni siquiera es como yo, Adam es Adam. Y estará fuera de circulación durante una larga temporada y apechugará con ello. Y Dean, no quiero enterarme que le tapas alguna cagada más, porque me importará tres mierdas, lo mayor que te creas que eres, si me entero… tu culo es mío ¿entendido? (aquella era una amenaza en toda regla, una amenaza que Dean más valía que tuviera en cuenta, porque John no hacía amenazas en vano)

- Si, señor, a partir de ahora Adam vuela "solo".

- No, Dean, a partir de ahora Adam no irá ni a mear solo. ¿Quizás eso de pesar su mierda no fuera tan desencaminado?

- Papá (dijo con cara de asco)

- Hablo en serio Dean, mantente al margen.

- Si, señor.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquella noche asistieron a la cacería 4 cazadores más, la caza planeaba ser rápida y limpia. El otro vampiro, era aun un recién nacido, apenas tenía experiencia, y mucho menos de enfrentarse contra 6 cazadores a la vez. Pero eso no significa que JohnWinchester saliera satisfecho de esa cacería. Para nada, nada más lejos. Ya que el vampiro, fue detectado por los cazadores, al oír golpes y gritos, en la otra punta de la finca, la que llegaba al mar. Allí había otra especie de fiesta. Esta vez mucho más pequeña y mucho más sencilla. Unos cuantos jóvenes con sus coches y la música alta, alrededor de unas cuantas fogatas. Los chicos de la fiesta parecían ajenos al combate que se estaba librando un poco más allá en el inicio de la arboleda. Cuando los cazadores al fin llegaron, vieron como dos chicos se estaban enfrentando contra el vampiro, pero solo uno llevaba una daga. Sam.

¿Sam? (dijo Dean y John enseguida miró hacia los dos muchachos. Uno era un chico delgado, no muy alto, pelo a capa y con cara de niño, y el otro era alto, fuerte y moreno, y era su hijo Samuel).

Chico agárrala (y uno de los cazadores le tiro una estaca).

Gracias (gritó el muchacho. Entonces Sam intentó inmovilizar al vampiro mientras el otro chico intentaba llegar a él para clavarle la estaca. El vampiro, sería recién nacido pero tenía la fuerza de 10.000 demonios. Logró zafarse de la presa de Sam. Fue entonces cuando cambiaron los roles. El chico sujetó al vampiro y Sam le pudo clavar la estaca. Era increíble, la fuerza que tenía aquel niño, Sam había sufrido un calvario para inmovilizarlo y finalmente se había zafado. En cambio el chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había inmovilizado y no parecía tener muchas dificultades para mantener su presa)

Tío, lo has hecho genial (dijo el chico chocando los cinco con Sam)

Tú, tampoco lo has hecho mal ¿Qué toma anabolizante?

Mucho azúcar. Jajaja (rieron los dos tras dejarse caer rendidos en el suelo. En unos segundos los otros cazadores los otros cazadores se acercaron para felicitarles, todos menos dos cazadores)

Hola Samuel.

Supuse que necesitaríais ayuda

¿acabaron los exámenes?

Si, señor, las notas llegaran en tres semanas.

Venga, levanta nos vamos para el motel (dijo John alargándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Una vez Sam estuvo de píe, ese metro noventa y tres de Sam dejó al otro chico con la boca abierta). ¿Chico tienes alguien que te lleve?(John le preguntó al otro muchacho)

Tranquilo. Un placer (chocando la mano con Sam, agarró su patinete y se fue dando brincos sobre el patín hasta la zona donde estaban los otros jóvenes con las fogatas) .

Vámonos al motel. Estoy deseando de dejar atrás Los Ángeles. Muchas gracias, chicos (se despidieron de los otros cazadores y se fueron el la camioneta)

-oye ¿y ese superhéroe, de antes? (preguntó Dean, nada más subirse a la camioneta)

- Ni puta idea, estaba tomando unas cervezas con unos compañeros de la facultad cuando oí todo el jaleo, fui a ver, y allí estaba el milhombres contra la fiera.

- sinceramente, creo que se las hubiera apañado él solo.

- parece que lo está haciendo (vieron al muchacho como iba con el patinete por la carretera agarrándose en el parachoques de los coches).

- pítale y así lo acercamos a donde sea.

- vale, pero después me explicas eso de las cervezas.

- jajaja, si señor (Sam estaba de tan buen humor que no parecía Sam)

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- no lo sé no me lo ha dicho, estaba un poco ocupado con el vampiro ¿sabes?

- no, el chico no, ¡la chica! (John disimuladamente paró atención a la conversación de sus hijos)

- Allí no había ninguna chica, Dean.

- Sammy, hace años que te conozco, te he limpiado el culo lleno de mierda, sé cuando hay una chica.

- no sé de que me hablas Dean (dijo riéndose, Sam no podía borrar esa sonrisita de su cara)

-oh y tanto, y tanto que hay una chica, tienes esa cara,

- ¿qué cara?

- La cara de tengo una chica.

- eres idiota, las personas no se poseen.

- jijijijijijiji (Dean se río de una forma muy obscena)

- Eres un cerdo.

- si, y tú tienes una chica.

- capullo

- imbécil.

- ¡Chicos! (dijo John amonestándolos pero feliz de tener a sus chicos todos juntos de nuevo)

- ¡Eh! ¡Chico! (John le gritó acercando la camioneta desde la ventanilla, el chico. El Chico le sonrió y le saludó con la mano que el quedaba libre) Venga sube, te llevamos.

- No es necesario, gracias

- Chico, sube antes que te rompas el cuello.

- Mi padre me dijo que no me subiera a coches de desconocidos (sin abandonar la sonrisa y pasándose a otro coche).

- ¿Y no te dijo que hacer eso era peligroso?

- Ni siquiera creo que sepa que es esto (poniendo cara de como que John estuviera en la luna)

- Chico, sube, no te lo voy a repetir otra vez.

- ey tío, te debo una, déjame que te envite a una pizza o algo

- ¿Pizza?

- siiii

- ¿Familiar?

- Lo que sea, tío

- Vale (y se descolgó del ultimo coche y se colgó a la camioneta de John. A John le estaba apunto de dar un ataque al corazón. Ese chico se iba a matar. El chico agarró su monopatín con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se sujetaba a la camioneta. Y de un brinco saltó al interior de la camioneta)

- woaaaaa eso ha sido alucinante (dijo Dean. John lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Dean estaba muy ocupado mirando al chaval para percatarse)

- si, sé algunos truquillos. Oye, ¿lo de la pizza iba en serio, verdad? Porque me muero de hambre.

- Si, tío, claro, la que quieras.

- Genial, hay una pizzería antes de Rodeo a unos 10 minutos de aquí, que hacen unas pizzas bestiales, son las godzipizzas ¿Las habéis probado?

- no (dijeron John y Dean)

- si, sé cual dices, la que tienen una super maqueta de supermario luchando contra Godzilla por una porción de pizza en los aseos ¿no?

- si, es brutal, la primera vez que fui, flipé casi una hora. ¿Me muero por saber que hay en el lavabo de chicas?

- Godzila contra Lara Croft por una porción de pizza (dijo de forma casual Sam).

- Ey! Tío, ¿cómo lo sabes? (mirándolo con admiración)

- eso tío, ¿como lo sabes? (repitió Dean, asombrado, y le dio un golpecito en el brazo)

- ¿Eres de por aquí? (preguntó John, viendo que la conversación no iba a ninguna parte)

- si, señor. Nacido en los L.A

- Pues para ser de los L.A, tienes un ligero de acento inglés (dijo John).

- De pequeño estuve en un internado en Inglaterra, regresé para el instituto.

- Vaya, eres mejor cazador que mentiroso.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Lo que has oído, eso solo un montón de mentiras.

- No lo es, nací aquí. (Dijo enfadado el chico)

- ¿En serio?

- Si, vivo con mi padre en el centro, enfrente de Fireston Park.

- ¿Y sabe tu padre que no estás en casa, en el centro, enfrente de Fireston Park? (el chico se maldijo, mierda, había caído de cuatro patas).

- Mi padre está fuera

- ¿Te ha dejado solo?

- no, claro que no. Me estoy con mi tío.

- bueno, antes que tú y los chicos tomáis esa pizza, yo hablaré con tu tío, no quisiera asustarlo, cuando piquemos a su casa. Mira la hora que es. (Era la una de la madrugada) El número de teléfono. Canta. (Dios John imponía hasta a los desconocidos pensó Sam)

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tampoco es tan buena esa pizza (y el chico saltó con el monopatín de la camioneta, y con varios dribles rápidos, se perdió de la vista de los Winchester)

- ¿Has visto eso? (dijo Dean alucinando)

- apenas, se movía rápido como un rayo (Sam también estaba alucinando) ¿Vas a ir de tras de él? (John lo pensó durante unos segundos y dio un gruñido)

- Grrrr no, ya tengo suficiente dosis de mocosos impertinentes, con los míos. Que se apañe su padre con él

-Pero podemos pasar igualmente a por la pizza ¿no? (dijo Dean) Me muero de hambre y quiero una godzipizza de esas.

- grrrrrr (gruñó una vez más John)

- Hablando de hambre ¿Dónde está el canijo?

- Castigado (dijo Dean, intentando decirle con la mirada a Sam que cambiara el tema)

- ¿No lo está siempre?

- No, no lo está siempre (dijo claramente enfadado John) pero si que lo va estar por mucho rato (Sam miró a Dean y Dean con la mirada le dije "te lo advertí")

- ah, ya veo (dijo flojito).

- Y cuando lleguemos al hotel quiero que me expliques como sabes tanto de los Ángeles.

- Estuvimos tres semanas aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, cuando tenía 5 años. Pasamos aquí unas vacaciones ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿Y ya estaba el godzichilipizza?

- Godzipizza

- ¡Lo que sea! ¿Ya estaba entonces?.

- No lo sé, nosotros fuimos ayer a cenar allí, cuando llegamos.

- ¿nosotros?

- Si, unos amigos de la Universidad. Hemos venido un par de días, para celebrar en fin de los exámenes.

- ¿no quedamos que cuando acabaras los exámenes te vendrías para casa?

- no, quedamos que cuando acabara el semestre, me iría para casa. Y el semestre acaba el viernes.

- No me vengas, con gilipolleces, Sam.

- no, son gilipolleces papá. Todo este tiempo hemos estado hablando del semestre y lo sabes. Si estás cabreado, no lo pagues conmigo.

- ¿perdona? (John dejo de mirar la carretera de repente y estaba apunto de estrangular a Sam).

- Ey, ey papá, la carretera (dijo Dean y John rápidamente volvió la vista en frente) Haya paz. Papá, Sam tiene razón, siempre hemos hablado de fin de semestre.

- eso es porque pensaba que fin de semestre coincidía con final de exámenes.

- papá, es la universidad, no funciona como la escuela (intentó explicar Sam).

- ya me estoy dando cuenta (dijo John aun un poco enfadado). ¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber, Samuel? (dijo con ironía y Sam puso cara de circunstancia, John irónico no era nunca señal de nada bueno).

- Seguro, pero ya lo iremos hablando, pienso quedarme con vosotros todas las vacaciones (dijo sonriéndole, finalmente John se ablandó y le sonrió. Era verdad, iba a tener a Sam de vuelta en casa, y no solo por un par de días).

- Tienes razón, ya estamos los 4 juntos, otra vez (pasándole un brazo por encima y achuchándolo)

- Que bonito (Dijo Dean, sacando un pañuelo y haciendo como que lloraba de emoción)

- Capullo (dijo Sam golpeándolo en el brazo)

- Imbécil (Dean, devolviéndole el golpe)

- ¡Chicooooooos! (intentó sonar severo, pero se le escapaba la risa. Esos dos no iban a cambiar por años que pasasen, tendrían 40 años y seguirían igual. Y ver esa complicidad en sus hijos le llenaba de alegría el corazón a John).


End file.
